First year back
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Not long after the death of Sirius Black, Harry overhears a conversation, one that shocks him, but hurts him badly. Harry feels betrayed, but decides not to act on what he heard at least not straight away, he decides to make some plans. So whether he lives or dies, Harry makes sure everyone will hear the truth. Warning: slash, strong language. Harry/Severus pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

A few days after the death of Voldemort, Ginny, Ron and Hermione had cornered Harry when he was down at Hagrid's hut. Harry had told his big friend that he would take care of repairing his home while Hagrid kept working around the grounds cleaning away all the big bits of rubble and all the uprooted trees.

'Harry, get your stuff, we're heading home, finally,' Ron said.

'I'm not going, I'm staying here to help with all this, I told you that.'

'Harry, it's time to rest and if you stay here you'll have everyone coming here to see you which will disrupt the staff while their trying to repair the castle. So be sensible Harry, you can't do that, so get your stuff,' Hermione said.

'I am staying here, how many times do I have to say that. But when I'm ready to leave I'll be getting my own place, I don't need to be guarded or stay in hiding, so it's time for me to be on my own.'

'But Harry, you're too young to be on your own,' Hermione said in her normal prissy voice.

'I'm an adult Hermione just like you are, it's time to start behaving like one. And since I am an adult and have no family I do what I want and I want my own place.'

'What about us, if you're here and I'm at the Burrow we'll never see each other,' Ginny pouted then gave Harry a sweet smile.

'Works for me, and I've been meaning to tell you that I'm gay, figured it out a while ago. So you see, you're not really my type, you don't have the right assets I'm interested in, meaning a big cock.'

'Harry,' Hermione scolded which Harry ignored.

Harry kept his face impassive but his insides were jumping for joy. He got to see shock on Ginny's face as she realised that she could never be the saviours girlfriend or wife as that's what she was hoping, she wanted all the attention being his love would get her. Harry also knew that Ron was a bigot, especially about gay men, now Harry was going to see if Ron could act past his hatred of gay men just to make Harry believe he was still a friend.

'Don't sound so prissy Hermione, it's life, sex, we all do it, eventually, and since I'm gay I want cock, and hopefully that cock belongs to a gorgeous dark haired man I've been checking out. Anyway, I need to get back to this, Hagrid needs his home repaired. I'm sure we'll see each other, the war is over, we can go out if we want, which is something I'm going to do. So why don't you head home to the Burrow with the family, I'm sure their waiting for you,' Harry turned his back on his friends smiling as he did. He ignored them and just started to repair Hagrid home but after a few minutes he heard them walk off, 'One down, two to go and they brought it on themselves for trying to use me, like Fudge wanted to use me and Scrimgeour wanted to use me. I was so clueless about those so called friends, all they wanted was to be friends with the boy who lived and chosen one, even more now that I'm known as the saviour,' Harry hated the fact he was thought of as some hero, he knew it took a lot of people to end Voldemort, Severus Snape being a big part and when Snape had been found alive Harry had been glad that Snape had not received any punishment once Harry explained to Kingsley, McGonagall and a few others what Snape's real agenda had been and why he had killed Dumbledore. Harry couldn't even be upset that Dumbledore was dead, not when he found out that the old man had encouraged Hermione, Ron and Ginny to become closer to Harry so they could keep an eye on him then report back to him. As far as Harry was concerned he was just as bad, Harry was the one that everyone was looking towards to save them, they weren't looking towards Dumbledore when everyone usually did as he was supposed to be the most powerful wizard around and Harry found out that Dumbledore didn't like him taking his popularity. Harry had to pretend he cared about the old man but he stopped caring when Harry had told Dumbledore about the beatings he got from the Dursley's and Dumbledore ignored him saying it was safer for Harry to remain with his relatives. Harry knew some wizarding family could have taken him and then the fidelius charm placed around the home to protect him, he didn't need to remain with those cruel people, Dumbledore just wanted to control and manipulate Harry which would have worked if Harry had found out all thanks to that conversation he overheard.

At one of his visits to the Burrow, which Harry only did to keep up the pretense of being friends with Hermione and Ron as he wasn't quite ready for everyone to know just what Hermione and Ron had been doing. Mrs. Weasley kept going on and on about how Harry should change his ways, date girls which would eventually sort him out. Then she kept pushing Harry to take Ginny out all the time that they made a nice couple and in a few years they would have beautiful children. Harry's inside were seething when Molly Weasley even said that if they had a girl she would be like his mother, Lily Potter, red hair and green eyes. He knew Mrs. Weasley was old fashioned so he expected her to be against gay relationships but he never thought she would be so uninformed that she would believe that just dating woman could change a man's preference from men to woman or that she would try to use Harry's parents to manipulate him. Harry told her outright, politely of course, that he liked his life and he liked dating men, they suit him and that's who he was and who he wanted, but he went further when he knew Ginny was listening, he said that he could never be in a relationship with a red head saying it would be like having a relationship with his mother, so Ginny was out, but he also said that he didn't like someone that had a temper, he liked to talk things out not yell and Ginny was someone that liked to yell and hex.

Over the next couple of months, while Harry kept helping repair Hogwarts, he had also repaired his parent's home then moved in. People were a little shocked that Harry wanted to live in the house his parents had been murdered in. So Harry released a statement saying it was the only way he could get to know his parents but it also made him feel close to them. So finally the people understood why Harry wanted to live in Godric's Hollow, he wanted to go home. Another thing Harry did during this time was go out a lot, always alone, but he never ended up alone for long. So even though Harry had a thing for Snape, he didn't think anything would ever happen between them, so Harry ended up dating and sleeping with a lot of men during this time and he made sure to talk openly about it whenever Hermione and Ron visited him. During these visits Harry could tell Ron hated hearing all about Harry's sexual exploits especially since he went into detail, lots of detail. Harry knew Ron didn't want to hear any of it but not once did he say anything to make Harry stop, he didn't even ask Harry to stop telling them anything about what he did with his men friends. Hermione and Ron would ask Harry to go out with them and he always made an excuse, like he was resting, he had a date with some bloke or helping at Hogwarts but Harry never told them when he was going out because he knew they would want to go out with him, they would want to be seen with Harry, with the saviour. Harry was the one that got all the attention, Harry was the one that was asked to tell his story, which he did he just left out certain details and never mentioned Hermione or Ron at all. Harry was also the one that go invited to meetings, the first was about Hogwarts and the older students that couldn't finish their schooling due to the war. Another meeting was with the minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt and the wizengamot, they wanted his opinion on some changes that should be made to benefit their world. They also wanted his opinion on a memorial ball to be held on the anniversary of Voldemort's death and whether that ball should be held at the ministry in the ball room or at Hogwarts as that is where the war finished. When Hermione and Ron had heard about those meetings they said they should have been asked as well, Harry acted clueless and innocent when he said that the minister and others wanted the opinion of the one that killed Voldemort as that's what the people wanted. Harry even acted embarrassed which his friends believed where Harry was really pleased that they got left out of anything involved in the running of the magical world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

On September the first Harry was in his parents old bedroom, which was now his bedroom, he was dressing and making sure all his stuff was packed for Hogwarts, his last year. He had been glad that the castle had been repaired enough to allow the students back by September, even if it wasn't completely repaired, so certain parts were enchanted to keep students away from those areas until the repairs were complete. But he had also been happy that the ones like himself were allowed to return to do their last year. After the meeting Harry had with the governors, Kingsley and Snape, they believed the older students should be allowed to return to Hogwarts to finish their last year. Normally that would not be allowed but as Harry and his friends situation was different due to the war and Voldemort having control over Hogwarts and the ministry, so the governors, the minister and the headmaster all allowed the older students that wished to return, could.

Even though it had only been four months since the death of Voldemort the magical world was still a little wary, which Harry understood. Everyone thought Voldemort was gone for good after his parents had been killed only for him to return when Harry was fourteen. He couldn't explain to anyone the reason why this time was different, only a few people knew that Voldemort had created horcruxes and there was only one person alive apart from himself that knew Harry had been a horcrux, Harry had never revealed that secret to anyone, not even his so called friends. After hearing Harry explain about the horcruxes, Kingsley decided that information was too dangerous to get out, so he cast a secrecy vow over the ones that knew so they could never tell anyone anything about the horcruxes, they could only discuss it with the ones that already knew. Harry realised that when he let on to Hermione and Ron that he knew the truth about them, they could have spoken to reporters and told them what a horcrux was and how it meant that someone making one could never die, now he knew it was safe. The secrecy vow was like the unbreakable vow, you break it you die, you tell the secret you die.

Every time he thought of Hermione and Ron it reminded him of the conversation he had overheard between those two and Ginny not long after Sirius died and thinking about it now made Harry seethe with anger. Harry has worked it so they believed nothing was going on just acted like their friend and even dated Ginny because he knew one day they would feel what he felt when he found out what they really thought of it, payback's a bitch Harry laughed to himself. Even when he broke up with Ginny, inside Harry was pleased, he just never let on that he was, he even made it sound like if they all survived there might be a chance to get back together, she knew the truth now of course, Harry had gotten his own back for Ginny trying to manipulate him and even though he did know that Ginny's feelings did grow so she really cared about him, Harry couldn't feel sorry for her, it was her choice to try to use him for his popularity.

Harry had definitely known he was gay when he had been following Draco Malfoy around. Even though he was trying to find out what the blond was up to, Harry secretly checked him out at the same time. Harry didn't like Draco in that way but he couldn't deny that Draco was a very nice looking man. Harry realised what his type was because in his fifth year was when he first suspected he was gay, the one he did keep checking out, the one he did have the hot's for, one Severus Snape. Harry thought the way Snape moved was so graceful and sexy, but those thoughts he kept to himself. He wasn't ready to reveal that to anyone, not unless he got a suspicion that sexy Severus Snape might be interested.

Harry wondered what Hermione, Ron and even Ginny would say if Harry and Snape did get together, but again thinking about those three brought back that conversation.

Flashback:

It was late by the time Harry got back to Gryffindor tower from his meeting with Dumbledore and even though he was tired, he needed a shower. So he headed straight for the boys bathrooms first. When he finished, keeping a towel around him as he didn't have his pajama's, but he figured since only Ron was there and would be asleep everyone else had gone home for the holidays, Harry refused to leave, he didn't want to celebrate anything, not now he had lost Sirius. So Ron was the only one in the dormitory as Ron, Hermione and Ginny had decided to stay as well. Harry was just about to open the door to his door to dorm room when he heard voices, the voices of Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

'You keep trying Ginny, Harry's vulnerable right now after Sirius died, so maybe he needs a shoulder to cry on. You have to end up as the chosen one's girlfriend, if you do imagine how popular you'll be, not to mention that you will definitely be picked up to play for a professional quidditch team. But also imagine this Ginny, if by some miracle that Harry does defeat you know who, he would be looked upon as a hero, awed by everyone and probably given a huge reward. Right now everyone only knows Hermione and I because we act like Harry's friends. But if you can become Harry's girlfriend then eventually his wife that makes him my brother-in-law and when I marry Hermione her brother-in-law as well, we'll be just as famous as him.'

'I want to play quidditch after I leave here and dating him would get me some try outs. I doubt anyone would say no to the girlfriend or wife of the boy who lived. Mum even said to try and talk Harry into marriage before we finish here, that way he won't have a chance to see all the other girls that like him.'

'He's isolated right now, so it would be good Ginny. Harry stays with those muggles, then here or the Burrow, he won't be going to Grimmauld place anymore, not now Sirius is dead. Even though I didn't want anyone to die, I was getting worried about him, Harry was starting to listen to Sirius, he could have talked Harry into anything, even staying away from us. We've worked too long and too hard to make Harry believe we're his only friends, nothing can get in our way now, especially after almost dying to help him. We deserve all the recognition that comes with being the boy who lived closest friends, his best friends. So the three of us have got time now to really work on Harry, he is upset and vulnerable, we can use that to our advantage,' Hermione said.

'It's getting late, Harry's bound to be back any minute, you two should head up to your rooms otherwise he will want to know what we've been talking about.'

Harry waited until Hermione and Ginny left, then had an idea so they would never know he overheard them. He hurried back to the bathroom, put his dirty clothes on that he had on earlier, cast a drying charm on his hair, then messed it up so it didn't look like he washed it, he even conjured a bit of dirt and rubbed it over his neck and a bit on his cheek and chin. When he was satisfied that Ron wouldn't be at all suspicious, Harry quietly made his way back to the common room, then stomped up the stairs ready to make Ron believe that they were friends, but he was already working on his revenge. He wasn't going to say anything now or for a while. Harry figured if they were going to use him like this then he was going to use them to help him fight Voldemort. Right now Harry was so angry that he wouldn't even care if this war Dumbledore kept saying was coming meant that those three ended up dead. Harry hated feeling like that but after losing the one person that really did care about him then to find out that Hermione, Ron and Ginny were just using him to get attention and become popular, Harry was hurt, deeply hurt, more than they will ever know.

End flashback:

Harry stared in the mirror ready to head to Hogwarts for his last year, but he was going to make sure that everyone saw a new Harry Potter, especially Hermione and Ron who Harry planned to ignore as much as possible, but he also knew one idea that would upset them more than anything and that plan involved Draco Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Harry looked in his mirror as he finished dressing thinking about the months after the death of Hogwarts. He, Harry Potter was treated as a celebrity, it didn't matter what he said everyone wanted to be near him if he was out in public, they wanted to shake his hand, they wanted to pat him on the back, some even wanted to hug and kiss him. So even though Harry did use this to his advantage with Hermione and Ron, he still didn't like the way everyone treated him. His so called friends tried to stay as close to him as they could and Harry knew why, trying to make everyone believe that Harry couldn't have finished Voldemort without their help. Harry was looked upon with awe, like he was merlin or some god to be praised and Harry hated it, the only part he did like was the fact that he could use his popularity so everyone will eventually hear the truth about Ron and Hermione. Harry hope that the attention would die down, sooner or later, maybe once he went back to Hogwarts to do his last year but not until he let the magical world know that others had tried to use him.

The first few weeks back at Hogwarts showed Harry he was still thought of as someone to be like, someone to look up to, someone to inspire and to inspire to be like. No matter what he said, everyone listened or laughed, even when the joke he told wasn't amusing, it sickened Harry the way everyone fawned over him. He was so frustrated by the way everyone treated him and he didn't matter what he said he was the one that got the awed looks, the smiles and people becoming simpering idiots when they were anywhere near them, so much so that they couldn't even speak just babbled. If Harry didn't want to wait until the right time to make Hermione, Ron and Ginny look bad he would tell them he wanted nothing to do with them, but Ron and Hermione were starting to really annoy Harry. They might have helped fight but because Harry was the one everyone looked upon they wanted to use that to make themselves popular. His other friends all helped fight and they all helped with the war, but they also treated Harry like some big hero. What annoyed Harry the most was that he could never get time alone, everyone wanted to be near him and Harry was seriously pissed off that he couldn't get just a few minutes alone unless he was in the bathroom.

Harry glanced around the great hall and the idea he came up with before starting Hogwarts resurfaced. He stood up, ignoring everyone around him and walked over to the other table.

'Draco, would you mind if I sit here so I can eat dinner?'

Draco Malfoy glanced up to see Harry Potter staring down at him, 'Potter, Harry, yes, I suppose if you want to sit at Slytherin's table you can.'

'Thank you,' Harry sat down beside the blond and pulled a plate towards him and filled it with food. He knew everyone in the school was watching him, students and staff but right now Harry just wanted to eat in peace but he also wanted Hermione and Ron to see him making friends with people that they don't like and don't care who he was.

'Can you explain why you wish to sit here, not that I mind? You did speak out for me so this is the least I can do.'

'You, all of you don't give a shit that I'm…' Harry rolled his eyes as he sighed, 'you know, the saviour and whatever else they keep calling me. All of you, I'm just the bloke that annoyed you a lot, pissed you off as well. All I want is to eat without the constant attention, the staring, the questions or the mumbled thank you everyone does whenever I walk past.'

'We don't give a shit that you're the hero Potter, even if you are the one that helped us have a second chance. So even though we might not be friends, you can sit here all you want as our way of paying you back for your help. But if any of your other friends try to sit here, then we might say something.'

Harry looked at the tall black man, 'Fair enough Blaize, but I hope they don't.'

'Harry, why are you sitting with them?' Hermione asked in her prissy voice.

'So I can eat and not get nauseated,' Harry could tell she was going to start so he put his hand up, 'No, just go away Hermione and let me eat in peace and I won't be sitting over there anymore because every time I do I end up sick to my stomach,' Harry turned slightly so he's back was to Hermione then kept eating. He heard her huff but walk away then saw Snape staring at him, Harry gave him a small smile and a nod, 'They drive me crazy sometimes, but this might help you lot,' Harry looked at Draco and the other Slytherin's around him, 'The sorting hat did consider putting me in Slytherin you know,' Harry started to hiss, talking parseltongue, 'Maybe I should get a pet snake.'

'So the golden boy of Gryffindor almost ended up a snake, you could have taken my name and been the prince of Slytherin,' Draco smirked.

Harry laughed loudly, 'Maybe I could have, but I'll leave you with that name Draco, I would like to be known as Harry, just a fairly intelligent bloke that happens to be gay and can speak with snakes. I have enough names now, I don't need anymore.'

'So Potter likes both types of snakes,' Zabini chuckled.

'Both?' Harry raised his eyebrows then he got it, 'Oh yeah, the one eyed trouser snake is my favourite.'

'At least you got it, thought your mind might have been muddled with so much praise and too many compliments,' Draco smirked.

Harry laughed again, 'If it kept going I think it would have been.'

'We've all noticed how everyone seems to stare at you, some girls and boys with lovesick looks on their faces. Oh Harry, please be mine, I'll do anything for the saviour, I'll even suck your dick for you, please,' Theo Nott put on an exaggerated look of staring lovingly at Harry with his hand over his heart, everyone around Harry laughed, even Harry laughed after grimacing first.

'Exactly, ugh, if I want someone to suck my cock it will be who I chose, not one of those idiots,' Harry shuddered, then smiled because he knew Ron and Hermione are wondering what he was doing spending time with the Slytherin's, even laughing with them. Harry didn't care what they thought because he knew they would get there's, when he was ready. Again Harry glanced up at the staff table and noticed that Snape was watching him again, Harry had seen him do that a lot since he started at Hogwarts. He still didn't get his hopes up that anything would come of it, but he did smile at Snape whenever he could even gave him a few looks in the hope the headmaster might get the hint, so far nothing, but that didn't mean that Snape hadn't noticed and not said anything. Harry's only worry was that Snape didn't see him like that or still saw James Potter. He wasn't mean to Harry anymore, he didn't even sneer at him and Harry had received a smile from Snape, that smile made Harry's body react but he had to make sure those feelings didn't show, not until he was ready and that would only be if he got any idea that Snape might be interested in him, so he still needed to bide his time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Over the next couple of weeks Harry made sure to sit at the Slytherin table as often as he could and he was becoming friends with a few of the Slytherin's, but one thing he liked was that they didn't treat him like some hero, they even gave him a hard time about it, winding him up all the time especially if one of Harry's many fans would walk passed with their simpering looks.

Harry was just about to walk into the great hall for breakfast when he heard his name, he turned to see Draco, Theo and Blaize.

'Hi, what's up?'

'Let's go over here, we want to show you something,' Draco smirked then they all moved into a quiet corner, 'I got something for you, thought it might help with your troubles,' Draco very slowly and gently pulled out a snake from his robes and held it towards Harry, the snake instantly wrapped around Harry's arm.

Harry started talking to the snake in parseltongue, "You're beautiful, do you have a name?"

The snake answered back, "Solomon, but if you are my owner, you can give me another name if you wish."

"Solomon, no, I like it," Harry let the snake slide up his arm and around his shoulders, 'Thanks Draco, he's name is Solomon. He's great, but why?'

'We figured if might keep so many people away from you if you're sitting eating dinner with a bloody big snake sitting on your shoulder. You might be able to eat without getting nauseated.'

Harry laughed, 'Yep, I think that would do it, thanks.'

'Go in Harry, we're going to be watching, we have to see their reaction,' Blaize grinned.

'I like the way you're minds work, so now let's see how they handle this,' Harry smiled at his three Slytherin friends then walked into the great hall and within seconds some girls screamed and talk rose loudly, Harry noticed Draco, Theo and Blaize all laughing, Harry saluted them before sitting down making Ron jump up, 'Meet my pet, Solomon.'

'Pet, are you saying that thing is going to be around all the time?'

'Yep, Solomon is always going to be with me,' Harry started hissing and heard his snake actually give a snake laugh making him laugh, 'He likes it in here.'

'Harry, you can't be serious, bringing a snake to dinner,' Hermione said.

'I'm very serious, Solomon will be with me at all times now. Neville used to have Trevor with him, Ron had Scabbers, Hermione you have Crookshanks following you around. But think of how good Solomon can be, he can make sure there are no rats around,' Harry ran his hand down the snake's back.

"You're friends do not seem happy with me, should I bite them?" Solomon hissed.

Harry laughed then answered, "No, not right now, maybe later. But if you're hungry I can let you go eat or you can eat meat from my plate?"

"I'll eat what my owner eats."

"Okay," Harry smiled then dished up his dinner letting Solomon eat, 'He wanted to know if he could bite you since none of you seem happy with him, I told him to eat his dinner.'

'That is a very nice snake Mr. Potter.'

Harry's insides churned at the sound of Snape's voice, his blood pulsed as it headed down. He turned slowly to stare at the man that dominated his dreams and wondered if this might be the sign he was looking for.

'Hello professor, yes, Draco, Blaize and Theo got him for me. I mentioned in passing that I might get myself a pet snake. He's name is Solomon sir,' Harry hissed, talking to his snake.

"He seems to like me, can I say hello to him?" Solomon hissed.

Harry looked up, 'Solomon wishes to say hello to you, do you mind professor?'

'Not at all,' Severus held out his arm and the snake slithered up it and curled around his neck, 'You will have to tell me what he is saying, I do not understand or speak parseltongue.'

Harry listened, 'He said you are a wise man and father of snakes, I think he means you're head of Slytherin house,' Harry hissed talking to his snake, 'Yep, that's what he means, father of snakes, I never thought of it like that but it's a good way to put it.'

'No one has ever put it like that before, but tell you're snake that I like that name.'

Harry started hissing again, 'He said he's glad you like it and would like to spend time with you.'

'I would enjoy that very much, I have always been fond of snakes,' Severus held his arm out and the snake slid back down onto Harry's shoulder, 'Thank you Potter.'

'Anytime sir,' Harry smiled then turned back to the table to see all his friends watching him, 'What?'

'You're friendly with Snape, why?' Ron asked.

Harry knew now was the time, he was going to see how they handled this, 'You know that wasn't he's fault Ron, I explained about all that. So we talked and decided to put everything to rest and start fresh, beside, I think his voice is so hot, makes my body come alive so much so that I find it hard to concentrate on anything when he's around.'

Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean, Seamus and a few girls all choked on their food making Solomon hiss and Harry knew it was a laugh so he told the snake exactly why his friends were choking.

'You really are becoming a Slytherin,' Ron scowled.

'I'm not, I just think Snape's sexy and I like Solomon. I haven't wanted to get another pet after Hedwig died, but a snake is one I did consider.'

'Hey Potter.'

Harry turned, 'Blaize.'

'What did you say to your friends before, they looked like they were going to hurl?'

'I said Snape had a hot voice, that his sexy and he turns me on.'

'Oh no, not another bloke that thinks that, we hear that all the time,' Theo said in an exaggerated sigh.

'You're kidding?' Ron blurted out.

'No, Snape has a lot of secret admirers, it used to be girls until it was known he was gay. Maybe it will be the golden boy of Gryffindor that finally gets to see what he's hiding under those robes, to see just how big his snake really is,' Blaize smirked, 'There's been a bet going for years, some say he's all muscles, some say he has tattoos, since he's a half blood, some say he's covered in scars, that has the most bets, some say he's well endowed,' Blaize chuckled.

'I wouldn't mind finding out,' Harry smirked, 'I would say scars, but I'm hoping it's all muscles, especially the main one.'

'Oh gross Harry, why did you have to say that,' Seamus mimicked being sick.

'He's impressive with everything else, maybe that is as well. I wonder if he would be interested in me?' Harry said with a small moan, but he had seen a look from Severus Snape which gave him the hope that they might get together and that was the only reason Harry finally brought it up.

'Well I think you're cute, not my type, so maybe you're Snape's type,' Draco smirked, 'So how's Solomon?' Draco gave the snake a pat.

'Good, he wanted to bite my friends, but he liked Snape and called him father of snakes.'

'Father of snakes, what is that supposed to mean?' Draco asked.

'Head of Slytherin house, father of snakes,' Harry shrugged, 'I like it so did Snape.'

'Okay, new bet, it's definitely going to be Harry that sees the gorgeous professor Snape first, ten galleons on Potter,' Draco said, then a few other Slytherin's took that bet.

'Hey, what about you Gryffindor's, bet on one of your own to win?' Theo asked.

'You blokes aren't serious, are you?' Neville asked.

'Deadly serious, we used to think it was Draco, most of us did, now it's your boy. So how about it, going to put ten galleons on Potter? Winnings only go out if someone does end up in Snape's bed, if no one does by the end of this year then the money gets returned,' Blaize said.

'I know Harry will win, I'll put ten galleons on him,' Luna's dreamy voice said from behind all the Slytherin's.

'Ten galleons from Miss Lovegood for Potter to see under those robes first, anyone else?' Draco smirked but finally Seamus, Dean and Ron bet on Harry, Hermione said it was childish where Neville bet it would be Draco, when asked why he bet Draco over Harry he said Draco was cute which made everyone either laugh or looked shocked, but within minutes Draco and Neville left the hall together to more shocked looks. Harry saluted his new Slytherin friends again before he finished eating, still with Solomon on his shoulders, who occasionally hissed at his Gryffindor friends but Harry spoke parseltongue and told the snake to really intimidate and scare Ron and Hermione, Ginny as well, but the others were all good friends even if they were annoying. So Solomon said he was going to have a lot of fun being owned by Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Even though Harry did care about some of his friends because they were really his friends, not like Ron, Hermione and Ginny, Harry ended up really coming to care about his three new Slytherin friends. One thing Harry did a lot was use his cloak and map to listen in on Hermione and Ron to see what they had to say about him when he wasn't around because they did seem to disappear a lot and Harry figured they either forgot about the map or that he didn't have it on him. He wanted to know if they might be planning anything because they knew their friendship wasn't quite as strong as it used to be. Harry did hear them talking about the Christmas holidays, how Harry never refused to spend Christmas at the Burrow, the only time he didn't go to the Burrow for Christmas was that one Christmas he spent with Sirius at Grimmauld place. So Harry knew he would say he'll be there, but he wasn't going to turn up just make some excuse which he was still working out. One thing Harry did hear made his blood boil was that Ron and Hermione were going to start dropping on subtle hints so Harry would buy them a house as a wedding gift, they knew he was rich and liked to buy things for his friends. Harry was pissed off about that but then he remembered that by the time everyone left Hogwarts the truth about their so called friendship with Harry had all been so they could have the popularity and attention that being Harry's friends brought them.

Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table with Solomon across his shoulders, eating breakfast when a small first year boy stopped behind him. Harry figured he might have wanted an autograph because ever since the new chocolate frogs had come out with a new card that had Harry's face on it, everyone had been badgering Harry to sign their cards which he did do but he hated it when it happened, especially when he was trying to eat.

'Um, Mr. Potter, the headmaster asked me to give this to you,' the boy said shyly.

'Oh thanks,' Harry gave the kid a smile as he took the note, the kid was staring at Solomon, 'Do you like snakes?'

'Yeah, I think their cool.'

Harry spoke to Solomon before the boy again, 'You can pat him if you want, Solomon said you can. He likes it when people aren't scared of him.'

'Oh, great, thanks,' the boy reached out his small hand and ran it alone the length of the snake, 'Thanks Mr. Potter, thank Solomon as well,' the boy smiled then hurried away.

"The boy said thanks, but now I have to go see father of snakes," Harry his in parseltongue as stood up, but gave his snake another piece of sausage and was just leaving the hall when Ron and Hermione stepped in his way.

'Where are you going, it's time for breakfast?' Ron asked.

'I had mine, but Snape wants to see me about something, so I'm heading up now before class.'

'Mum sent a letter and I have to make sure you come for Christmas.'

'Oh, well, I like your mum's cooking, but I have to go, I don't want to get on Snape's bad side, hopefully just his naked side,' Harry raised his eyebrows at Ron who couldn't hide his grimace, then he hurried away. He worded that perfectly, he didn't say he was going to the Burrow for Christmas, just that he liked Ron's mum's cooking. Harry chuckled and was still smiling when he knocked on the headmaster's door, then he heard that deep sultry voice call to come in, so he opened the door, stepped inside, closing the door behind him, 'You wanted to see me sir?'

'Yes, Potter, I did, I was not expecting your snake even though I am pleased to see him again.'

'I was eating breakfast and always have Solomon with me, he likes the sausages. Would you like to hold my…snake…sir?' Harry gave a seductive smile and hoped Snape got his double meaning to holding the snake.

'Very much so,' Severus held his arm out and the snake wrapped around his arm then up on his shoulder then ran his long fingers down the snake, 'I did consider getting myself a pet snake, but with everything that was going on, I knew I would not get a lot of time to spend with it.'

'But that's all changed now sir, the war is over, so maybe you should consider it now.'

'Yes, maybe I can, now to why I asked you here, Christmas, more specifically, Christmas day. Since the war is now over more students seem to want to leave for the holidays and spend that time with their family. I suppose knowing how many died has made everyone realise how close they came to in losing someone they loved.'

Harry sighed, 'Yeah, I've heard a lot of my friends saying that they don't want to miss any time or opportunity to be with their families. They also know that once we all leave here for the last time that eventually everyone will get their own places, so they leave home. They ask me all the time what that's like, to live in my own place.'

'Yes, you would be one of the only seventh year students to live alone. It's different to other orphans, they live in an orphanage. So even though it's not a nice way to grow up, they do get treated good and looked after, the orphans that are here are the only ones staying here for the holidays. Once I went over which students would be staying or leaving I realised that only nine are remaining. So I made a decision that I hope you would consider.'

'Oh, yeah, sure.'

'I spoke with Minerva and she is going to handle the Christmas dinner with the rest of the staff and those nine students. I was hoping that you might remain at Hogwarts and have a private Christmas day with me?'

Harry couldn't stop the huge smile that came to his face, 'I would love to…sir, I was thinking about staying so I wouldn't spend that day alone.'

'I thought you might have joined the Weasley's, but lately I've noticed a shift in your friendship with Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger. Maybe you could explain that to me during the break. Now though I will organise everything for our…lunch,' Severus stared at Harry and was pleased to see the young man got his double meaning just as he had understood Harry's double meaning earlier. Severus let Harry know that they won't just be eating lunch together but spending time in his bed. 'Now onto another subject, even though I do not believe you to be with someone for a dare or a bet, I have heard that there are bets going around in regards to me.'

Harry blushed slightly, 'Um yeah, Draco, Theo and Blaize mentioned it, so now they have a bet on me with you, but I wouldn't do that professor,' Harry knew he would need to explain, 'You see, they found out that I like you so they all started talking about the bet. I don't want you to think I want one of my friends to win, it's not like that, I do like you, a lot, have for a while.'

'I believe you…Harry. Since we spoke that day after I healed I explained how I watched you over the years, for your protection. So even though my feelings for you grew during that time, I also got to know you, know you are not the type to use anyone. Now though you should get to class,' Severus held his arm out, Solomon slid off his arm and back onto Harry, 'I look forward to spending some private time with you Harry.'

Harry smiled, 'So am I…Severus,' he gave a cheeky grin then whirled around and left the office with his heart thumping hard in his chest at the thought of spending time alone with Severus Snape, and Harry hoped that during those private times they might end up making love, something Harry has dreamt of many nights over the last couple of months. Harry put Solomon back in Gryffindor tower, grabbed his bag and practically skipped with glee to his next class. He looked so happy and excited he had others stop and stare at him, some even asked why he was so happy. All Harry did was smile, he was not going to tell anyone about his upcoming date with Severus Snape, not until he was ready.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Harry made the excuse that he was apparating straight home as he didn't want to spend all that time on the train, and even if he was heading home which he wasn't, he wouldn't take the train mainly so he wouldn't need to keep pretending to like those two, only at Hogwarts and only for a couple more months. So Harry acted like a friend and watched everyone get onto a carriage, giving them a cheerful wave, then made it look like he was going to walk down the long drive. Once the carriages were out of sight, Harry whirled around and headed inside. He sat at the empty Gryffindor table with Solomon, then let his snake down onto the table so he could slither along it, occasionally picking at Harry's breakfast.

'That seems like an awfully big table now there is only one person sitting there.'

Harry smiled as he looked up at the headmaster, 'Yeah, it does, but I like it, I'm not being stared at, questioned or people asking me out.'

'Out, it seems they are asking for more than a date. If what I've heard is correct, you seem to get asked for…sex, not only sex but some students have expressed their wish to perform certain, let's say…pleasures on you.'

Harry blushed, 'I don't take them up on the offer,' Harry stared up at Severus then was surprised when he sat beside him, 'I don't want anyone but you.'

'I am pleased to hear that. Would you care to take a walk around the grounds with me?'

'Um, it's snowing sir, won't that be a bit cold?'

'No, not the grounds I have in mind,' Severus stood up then held his hand out to Harry.

Harry smiled then placed his hand in Severus, "Solomon, can you take care of yourself for a while?" He hissed.

"Of course I can Harry, enjoy your time with father of snakes, I will go find some rats."

Harry smiled at Severus again, 'He's going to search for some rats.'

'Then let's go and enjoy our solitude.'

Harry and Severus walked hand in hand up to the seventh floor, Harry shook his head as he realised what Severus had in mind, to change the room of requirement and maybe into the grounds of Hogwarts. When the door appeared Severus took Harry's hand again and led them inside and Harry was amazed, it wasn't the grounds of Hogwarts, it was a beautiful beach on a fine summers day.

'I thought we might have a swim together. I can't do this normally in the lake here, but I have a few times, after the students leave, I was always alone then.'

'Um, yeah, I'd like that even though I'm not a very good swimmer and I don't have any shorts.'

'You don't need shorts Harry.'

'Oh,' Harry's eyes widened, 'okay.'

Severus kept hold of Harry's hand and lead him over to the water, he allowed his robes to drop to the ground, then slowly unbuttoned his vest then his shirt. He smiled as he watched Harry stare at him while he undressed but made no move to undress himself, not that Severus minded, he would prefer to undress his soon to be lover himself. After discarding all his clothes he stood and let Harry stare, then he stepped closer and slowly pulled the zipper down on Harry's jacket, pushed it off his shoulders, then taking it off, dropping to the ground. He pulled Harry's jumper over his head tossing that on the floor.

'You have too many clothes on.'

Harry chuckled, 'It's snowing.'

'Are you cold now?' Severus continued by pulling Harry's shirt over his head, then his hands went to the button on his jeans.

'No, hot actually,' Harry quickly toed off his shoes.

Severus pushed Harry's jeans and underwear over his hips then down his legs, Harry lifted one leg so he could pull them off, then the other leg.

'Very nice,' Severus ran his finger along Harry's cheek, across his jaw, down his neck, then chest before circling his nipples, 'Yes, very nice indeed,' he rolled one nipple between his thumb and finger then pulled which made Harry groan as his back arched, 'Seems you like that.'

'Um, yeah, I do,' Harry slowly reached up and put both his hands on Severus chest but his eyes never left those dark orbs, then his hands started to move until one was wrapped around Severus' impressive length then Severus' hand was wrapped around his length, 'Oh merlin,' Harry closed his eyes at the feel of Severus' long fingers holding him, his hand was so soft. Harry saw Severus nod towards a spot behind him so they let each other go and lay on the blanket that appeared beside the water. Their hands both wrapped around the other again, their lips joined until Severus pushed with his tongue, Harry opened and gave him access, then the both of them were tasting the other. Harry couldn't help groaning even with Severus' mouth and tongue on him, he was building, building and wasn't sure how long he could hold himself in check. Before he knew what was happening, he's cock was being lubed up, 'Merlin I want you.'

'You're about to have me, not to mention be inside me. All I ask is you take it easy, it's been a while for me,' Severus smirked then moved until he was on his hands and knees, Harry moved up behind him, 'Take me Harry,' and Harry did, he pushed until he was inside Severus. He took it slow, waited until he knew Severus was ready for him to move and the moment he got a nod, Harry slowly moved his hips, thrusting gently in and out, then he'd twist his hips making Severus groan loudly which surprised Harry. Normally Severus Snape is a very quiet and soft spoken man, but now every time Harry twisted his hips Severus let out a cry of pleasure and Harry knew why, he was hitting that delicious spot they all like.

After they both had taken each other they lay on their sides staring at each other, 'Did I live up to expectations?'

Harry chuckled, 'Every one of my expectations Sev,' Harry gave his cheeky smile, 'I loved everything you did, every touch, every kiss, every stroke, every thrust, there was not one thing I didn't love.'

'I am glad you enjoyed it, I know I did, more than I thought actually. So tell me my young lover, how long have you liked me?'

'I realised I started to have feelings for you when you were trying to teach me occlumence, but I refused to acknowledge them, they got stronger over the next year and even when I thought you killed Dumbledore I still wanted you. I'm a sadist, I know.'

'You're not a sadist, you cannot help who you have feelings for. When I realised I had feelings for you it surprised me, but I realised I always did but refuse to acknowledge them. Now tell me Harry, why didn't you say anything to me?'

'I was going to, but I didn't think you'd take me up on my offer and didn't want to be rejected. Can I ask you something?'

'Sure.'

'Are we together or is just a one off thing?'

Severus saw it instantly, Harry was worried, 'No, this is not a one off thing as you put it, I would like us to be together.'

Harry smiled, 'So do I, but what about here, is that allowed? You are headmaster and I'm still a student.'

'You're of age, so yes, it's allowed as long as we don't take it too far in front of the other students.'

Harry grinned hugely then pushed Severus onto his back and climbed over him, 'So I can kiss you down in the school?'

Severus held onto Harry's hip, 'Yes, but as I said, we don't take it too far. We're you worried I would not want to show how I feel about you?'

'Yeah, you're such a reserved man, very quiet, you don't really show you're true feelings so I didn't think you would.'

'We can even have our arms around each other when we go visit Hogsmeade.'

'I like the sound of that. But now one serious question about when I've finished here. How are we supposed to see each other?'

'Easy, my fireplace in my private rooms will be enchanted with your magical signature. I made sure of all this before I approached you Harry. So once you start work in whatever you want to do you can floo here after. Maybe once we grow closer you might even consider living here with me, you'll be able to come and go when you want, just from my floo only though.'

Harry realised that Severus felt more for him than he thought, to talk about living together when they just go together, that surprised Harry. So all he could think of was kissing Severus, so he did, very passionately.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

After their first official date in the room of requirement, Harry and Severus spent every bit of the holidays together. Sometimes they would each take turns changing the room of requirement, other times they would spend their time in Severus' private room.

Eventually Severus asked about his friendship with Hermione and Ron, and why Ginny Weasley always seemed to glare at him, then she seemed to look lovingly at him, but that look seemed to be less and less as days went by. So Harry explained about what he heard, how they only wanted to be friends with the boy who lived, the chosen one, because they realised that being his best friends would make them popular, Ginny even going as far as to marry him just to get attention. Then Harry explained about Dumbledore and how he encouraged them so they could basically spy on him for Dumbledore, then Harry told Severus about Molly Weasley and how she wanted Harry to date girls, especially Ginny so she could fix what was wrong with him, that comment made Severus scoff. But when Severus heard what Molly said about having a child that would look like Lily Potter that's when the old potion master showed his other persona, the one people had seen a lot over the years. Severus couldn't believe she would use Harry's dead mother to manipulate him, to try to get Harry into a relationship with her daughter. When Severus asked why he was still talking to them Harry explained what he planned to do which made Severus laugh, something Harry had never heard before. But Harry realised that Severus liked the fact that Harry was going to get his own back, he did not like anyone to hurt Harry, in any way.

The staff of Hogwarts and the nine students still at the castle during the Christmas break got used to Harry and Severus walking around with their arms around each other. They only time they weren't touching while in the great hall was when Severus sat at the staff table and Harry sat with Solomon at the Gryffindor table. Harry did receive an owl from Ron asking why he didn't turn up on Christmas day, Harry replied saying he never said he would just that he liked his mother's cooking, then Harry said he got an invitation he just couldn't refused, but Harry did not say that Severus was the one that invited him to share Christmas day with him, which Harry did. Before their Christmas lunch they spent time in Severus' bed, then after they ate and relaxed for a while they went back to Severus' bed where they spent the rest of the night.

Harry was sitting on the headmasters desk facing Severus who was sitting in his chair, all the portraits either kept saying that a student shouldn't be sitting on the headmasters desk, some others kept saying they should just get on with it but they didn't wish to see, Harry and Severus ignored them.

'The students are arriving, I should get down to the great hall ready to do my duty as headmaster.'

'I know you should, but I'm trying to spend as much alone time with you as I can. From tomorrow we'll both be busy and I have to start studying for my N.E.W.T.s.'

'Yes, you do, so you can't be distracted with your lover. Now come on Harry, let's get down into the castle,' Severus stood so he was standing between Harry's spread legs, then kissed Harry hard before kissing his neck, 'Let's go love.'

'Anything you say babe,' Harry chuckled then hoped off the desk, took Severus' hand and they walked out of the office, down the spiral staircase then all the staircases until they came to the open doors of the great hall where the noise from inside told them that the students have returned to Hogwarts and were catching up.

Harry and Severus kissed again before they put their arms around each other, then stepped into the great hall which instantly fell silent, it only lasted a few seconds before talk started about Harry Potter and the headmaster. Severus smirked down at Harry who looked gleeful at his so called friends faces, then Severus walked Harry over to Gryffindor table.

'I'll see you in my room after dinner,' Severus bent down and kissed Harry.

'I'll be there babe, enjoy your dinner.'

'I plan to love, you should eat, you're going to need your energy for what I have planned for you,' with that Severus turned, his black robes billowing behind him as he made his way up to the staff table.

Draco, Theo and Blaize ran over to Harry as he sat down, Draco instantly sitting on Neville's lap.

'You did it, blimey, we never actually believed you would,' Blaize said excitedly.

'Means we have some money to pay out,' Draco smirked at Harry.

'Actually Sev said that it should go to me as none of you should have made a bet on who he would end up sleeping with.'

'You told him Harry?' Theo blurted out loudly.

'No, he knew about the bets, said they have been going on for years, but he never wanted anyone to win before.'

'Well, tell us, muscles, scars or tattoos?' Draco asked.

'I'm not saying, just know that what he hides under those robes is impressive and he definitely has a lot of experience.'

'I knew it, he's good at everything he does. So the golden boy of Gryffindor is shagging the gorgeous Severus Snape,' Theo said.

'Oh yeah, we've spent all our time together. Our first date was so nice, but also hot and sweaty,' Harry could see grimacing from Ron and a few others at what he had implied.

'Well, come on, you can't say that and not tell us,' Blaize said.

'After all the carriages left he asked me if I would like to take a walk around the grounds, it was bloody snowing so I wasn't sure why he came up with that. Anyway, he held my hand and we headed up to the seventh floor where he changed the room of requirement into a beautiful tropical beach. It was such a hot summer's day that we ended up swimming naked together but after we had some fun if you get my meaning.'

'Oh, that sounds nice Harry, he went to all that trouble so you could still enjoy time outside when it was really cold and snowing,' Luna said as she stepped up behind everyone.

'It was nice, after that we would take turns changing the room, then spent Christmas day in his rooms, most of the time in his bed.'

'How are you going to keep seeing each other after you leave here?' Neville asked.

'He's worked that out as well, I'll be able to floo straight into his rooms, he's going to set my magical signature on his fireplace. But he's going to let me study of a night up with him, as long as I do my work and not disturb his work.'

'If you're going to study there are you going to get him to help you?' Ron asked through clenched teeth.

'No, I don't want him to help, the most I will ask is if he knows which book I might need. I hate trying to find anything in that blasted library. But I don't need help I find all my work really easy so I know I'll pass everything easy enough. One thing I might do once I've left though, get some private potions lessons from Sev, he's brilliant at potions and I would like to know more than the basics. So Draco, Neville, did you two see each other over Christmas?'

'We did,' Draco smiled at Neville.

'Some days we spent at my place, other times at Draco's, sometimes we went out together.'

'Neville did take me to meet his parents, I apologised to them.'

'Why would you apologise the Neville's parents?' Dean asked.

'It was my aunt that sent them to St Mungo's. Oh she was a sadistic bitch, I'm glad she's gone. When Voldemort made her teach me occlumence she would use the cruciatus curse on me whenever I couldn't close my mind. She was as bad as he was. It's hard to believe she was my mother's sister, their nothing alike.'

'Like Andromeda, nothing at all like Bellatrix even though they're were twins, Andromeda is a nice woman, we get on really well,' Harry said.

'Why would you have anything to do with a relative of Bellatrix Lestrange?' Seamus asked.

'Andromeda Tonks is the mother of Nymphadora Tonks who married Remus Lupin, they had a son, Teddy and named me godfather. So when I'm home I often spend time at her home with Teddy,' Harry put his hand in his pocket and pulled out his wallet then took the picture out, 'See, that's me and Teddy there.'

Seamus, Dean, Neville and a few others all stared at Harry who had a little boy with black messy hair in his arms and they were both laughing.

'Are you sure this isn't your son because he looks like you Harry?' Neville asked.

'He's a metamorphmagus like his mother, so whenever I'm with him he changes things to match me, like my hair, nose and he even gives himself a scar. He's so sweet, he will fall asleep in my arms with one of his fingers touching my scar. As he doze's his finger slips down my face until he lands on his stomach then I carefully carry him to bed.'

'That is so sweet Harry, you'll make a great father one day,' Luna smile but everyone noticed that when she said that Harry nodded but glanced up at Severus who was staring at him, then their eyes locked so from then on they gazed at each other from across the large room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Harry was sitting on the floor in front of Severus' fireplace, his books, parchment, quill and ink was in front of him while he concentrated on his homework. Severus was at his desk marking papers but he kept glancing down at Harry, he could only see Harry's profile but to Severus it was a nice sight, his lover sharing his room.

'Have you thought of which ones you want to use that night Harry?'

Harry glanced up, 'Yeah, there's three, the first one that I explained to you, the one I listened in on at the Burrow using the cloak and here not long after we started.'

'I think you should use your cloak once more, hear what they actually feel about us, so add that to the way they act when you are with them.'

'I wouldn't know when they will say anything about us?'

'You could get assistance, Miss Lovegood. I can tell she is a true friend Harry, all she would have to do is say something like she finds our relationship nice then walk away. I would suggest Mr. Longbottom as he could do that in Gryffindor tower where they might speak more openly but he is in a relationship with Mr. Malfoy.'

'I trust both of them Sev, they are true friends,' Harry glanced down at his work, 'Okay, I'll speak with Luna tomorrow. Draco, Theo and Blaize know something is not quite right with our friendship, Neville's watched us a lot and since he is seeing Draco they have probably spoken about it. Maybe I could explain to them, the truth about what they are really like.'

'Mr. Longbottom is loyal to you Harry, everyone can see it. One thing I will give that young man over your other friends, he doesn't treat you like you are some big celebrity, he treats you as he always has, a friend. Draco will keep this to himself if you wish to explain. He still believes he owes you his life, he would not do anything that would make him feel guilty in regards to you.'

'Then I might tell them, they might be able to hear things when I'm not around. You know I'm only doing this to get back at them for trying to use me, otherwise I'd tell them right now and in front of everyone.'

'I know, you want to humiliate them in public, which I get. You've had two ministers trying to use you which caused you a lot of problems, you had other students trying to be your friend because of who you are, in the sense that you did end the war. They don't see a nice young man, they see the saviour, they see the one everyone seems to listen too.'

'It's nauseating, that's why I first sat at the Slytherin table, I kept getting sick to my stomach with the way most of them acted around me.'

'Tell me what you and the Slytherin's were saying when you all started laughing?'

'Blaize said that I like both kinds of snakes. It took me a few seconds to realise what he meant, so they started to wind me up about my mind being mushed by all fame. Theo acted like some of those idiots, he acted like a lovesick girl, saying please Mr. Potter, I'll do anything even suck your dick. It was hilarious and that's why I like those blokes. They don't give a shit that this blasted hero everyone calls me. The more attention I get the more they wind me up about it. That's when they decided to give me Solomon. Most people do not like snakes and Solomon is a good size that seems to scare most of them. Not once have they ask to pat him or even looked at him, they just grimace whenever they see him across my shoulders.'

'Some people are intimidated by large snakes, maybe a lot of it comes down to Nagini.'

'Maybe, but Solomon isn't that big or look the same. He's always asking if he can bite them, whenever they get scared of him or I say something about gay sex, I tell him and he laughs, he actually laughs. I never knew that about snakes, but he does quite often,' Harry stood up and went over to Severus then sat on his lap, 'I did want to talk to you about something. I know we're both supposed to be working but this has been on my mind since we've been together.'

'We have time, it's not like taking a few minutes will put us behind in our work.'

'You know where I live, don't you?'

'Ah, so that's what this is about, you're parent's home?'

'Yeah, I get you and my father hated each other but you cared about my mother. I wasn't sure if you would want to go there with me.'

'I never saw any part of that house apart from the outside and only after that night. Tell me, was it hard for you to enter that house, your home?'

'Yes, at first. It was mainly to do with what I heard when the dementors got near me,' Harry shuddered then tightened his hold on Severus and put his head down on his shoulder.

'Tell me love.'

Harry slowly lifted his head to stare into Severus' eyes, 'The first time I heard screaming, a woman screaming, that was on the train coming here, Remus gave us all chocolate.'

'I am so sorry my love.'

'No, Sev, you explained all that, you had no idea it meant me, it's fine. I didn't know who it was, not until it happened again, at the quidditch match. I heard her, heard her trying to protect me, then I heard more, heard my father telling my mother to run. Even though hearing his scream as he died and her scream as she died was hard, do you know what the worst thing I heard was?'

'No, it must be terrible if you say it's worse than hearing the moment your parents died.'

'Him, Voldemort, he told my mother to move, that she didn't have to die. It was like he was taunting her, move aside so he could get me and she lived. Anyone would refuse, well that's not true, most parents would refuse, she refused. She begged him not to kill me, not my Harry, not Harry, I'll do anything, please not Harry.'

'Oh my love,' Severus stood with Harry in his arms and they sat on the sofa in front of the fireplace, 'I wish you never heard any of that, not your father or your mother.'

'It was hard, then I realised I got to hear their voices, I never heard them before. I was too young when I did really hear them,' Harry moved until he was lying down with his head in Severus' lap, 'So stepping into that house the first thing I imagined was where my father stood that night, trying to fight off Voldemort. See, Dumbledore told me he removed their bodies before sealing the house. He had them buried then sent their wands to my vault. It took another year before I asked him where the wands had been sitting. So I got to see the exact spots my parents died. You've seen my other scar, it was bleeding right after it happened. When I stepped into my old room which looked like a tornado had gone through it, there was blood all over the mattress of my cot, there was parts of the roof in the cot, so I must have been covered when Hagrid took me,' Harry looked up at Severus who was gazing down at him, 'It's fine Sev, it was hard at first, but I'm glad I went in. I got to see a bit of their lives, something I always wanted. I can't talk to anyone about this, you're the only one that knows everything. But the magic Dumbledore did to keep me safe, he could have placed me with a magical family with enchantments of some type around me, something to keep me safe.'

'Yes, there are a lot of powerful enchantments, especially if you use blood of the one being protected, then add charms like the fidelius charm, binding charms, there so many that could have kept you safe.'

'That's what I thought. I've told you a bit about how I was treated in that house. See I believe Dumbledore told them to make my life miserable, to hit, to starve me, to lock me up. I had no affection at all, so imagine when I came here and Dumbledore acted all grandfatherly towards me.'

'Yes, he manipulated the situation to suit his plans, you would trust him over anyone else. I noticed something that very first year, you craved affection. The following year, after the petrified students awoke, you seem to hug Miss Granger all the time. I believe that is why everyone thought there was more going on between you two than just friends. I know the truth, it was because she hugged you that night in the great hall, the first person to ever hug you. You would not remember your parents hugging you.'

'No, I don't, that's why hearing what they were doing hurt so much.'

'They will feel the sting of their betrayal soon enough love. So even though we really should finish our work, let's just relax like this for tonight?'

'Can we go to bed?'

'If you wish, you know I can never get enough of your young firm glorious body.'

Harry laughed then hopped up, grabbed Severus' hand, pulled him to his feet and they walked hand in hand into the bedroom for another night of love making.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Harry had Solomon across his shoulders, his arm around Severus as they stepped into the great hall and over to the Gryffindor table.

'See you after classes love,' Severus kissed Harry, gave Solomon a pat then headed to the staff table.

'I can't get enough of my man,' Harry moaned softly.

'It seems he can't get enough of you either Harry,' Neville smirked.

'I think you're right Neville,' Harry checked to make sure no one was in ear shot, 'Can you and Draco meet me later, Luna as well, somewhere private? I don't want anyone else to know.'

'Sure Harry, how about the room of requirement at first break?'

'Great, get Luna and Draco that way certain people won't ask what we're doing.'

'Is this about why you seem distant with Hermione and Ron, why Ginny glares at you all the time, then at other times she looks like she's in love?'

'Yes, I'll explain, but here they come, shhhh,' Harry turned and dished up some breakfast then went to hand Solomon a piece of meat but noticed Neville holding a piece for him, 'Thanks.'

'He seems friendly enough, what's that hissing sound he does all the time?'

'Snake laughter, I never knew snakes could laugh but they do. I will tell him something that's been said, he thinks it's funny then wants to know if he can bite people,' Harry smiled knowing Hermione and Ron had overheard him, both shuddered.

'Is he in with you when you're with professor Snape?' Neville asked.

'Sometimes, I usually let him go exploring around the castle, he finds lots of rats. I've been thinking about getting him a girlfriend ever since Sev told me he thought of getting a pet snake.'

'Maybe it will make a nice gift for Snape and Solomon.'

'Yeah, that's what I thought. So how are you and Draco going?'

'Great, we can't get enough of each other. You see how perfect his skin is, well, his body is like that as well, flawless.'

'I'm sure they don't want to hear that Nev,' Draco smirked then sat on Neville's lap.

'But it's true Dra, your skin is flawless, so soft, it's all those men's products you use.'

'They work Neville, when I first moved into my house I went and bought all that stuff, why do you think my hair is looking better and my hands aren't as rough as they used to be. Sev likes it when my hands are all over him, especially one impressive part,' Harry smirked.

'We can imagine Harry, but can you answer this mate. Dra was my first, which was uncomfortable, is he big because that would be more than uncomfortable?'

'Oh yeah, but I had a few blokes before so it wasn't as bad as it would have been if Sev had been my first, which now I wished he was.'

'Oh that's so sweet Harry, wishing professor Snape took your virginity, instead of giving it to every bloke that asked,' Draco smirked making Harry and Neville laugh.

'Not every bloke, just the cute ones. Do you know it was you that helped me realise I was gay?'

'And how did I do that considering we hated each other?'

'When I used to spy on you using my cloak. Even though I was trying to work out what you were doing, I actually stared at you. I knew I never liked you in that way, but I thought okay, he's cute, nice hair, very graceful, dignified and Neville is right, your skin is flawless.'

'You checked out my man Harry?' Neville narrowed his eyes then laughed.

'Looked, not really checked out, but I realised since I thought he was cute a few other things made sense. How I loved to listen to Sev's voice even when he was criticising me, the way he moved, his fingers, oh, now I'm turning myself on.'

'I will take care of that later love, it's time for your classes.'

Harry stood up, 'We're going, but now I have something to look forward to,' Harry leant up on his tip toes and kissed Severus, 'See you later.'

'Yes you will,' Severus gave Harry a look which he knew would make Harry go weak at the knees and it did making Severus chuckle, 'I'll make it up to you, now class, all of you.'

'Yes…sir,' Harry smirked kissed Severus again then grabbed his bag, 'I have to take Solomon up first.'

'No, let me take him for a while,' Severus put his arm out, Solomon slithered up and around Severus' neck, 'Now go.'

'Is he this bossy in bed Harry?' Draco asked.

'That's our secret,' Harry smiled at Severus then walked off with his real friends and his so called friends following.

At break, Harry found Neville, Draco and Luna all standing near the door to the room of requirement so the four hurried inside.

'Neville said you wanted to tell us something Harry,' Luna said.

'Yeah, something I want you to keep to yourself, at least for now. But Sev gave me an idea, that you three might be able to hear something when I'm not around.'

'So it is about Hermione, Ron and Ginny?' Neville asked.

'Yeah, let's sit and I'll explain,' Harry and Luna sat on one sofa, Neville and Draco on the other, 'Just after Sirius died, if you remember I stayed here over Christmas, I didn't want to celebrate. I didn't want to see anyone, or go anywhere, I wanted to be alone.'

'Right, Hermione and Ron stayed so you wouldn't brood, that's what they told me.'

'It wasn't that, but I found out why. I had just come from a meeting with Dumbledore. I was upset because he mentioned Sirius again. But I really wanted to calm down so I thought a shower would help, I needed one anyway. So I never bothered going into the dorm room to get my stuff, I just showered and wrapped a towel around myself, since I knew only Ron was in there. I was just about to open the door to the dorm room when I heard Hermione, Ron and Ginny talking.'

'This doesn't sound good and you haven't said anything yet,' Draco said.

'It's not, they had been working on making sure they were seen as my friends, pretending to be my friends. Ron was telling Ginny that if she ends up the chosen one's girlfriend then no quidditch team would turn her down. It went further though, Mrs. Weasley wanted Ginny to marry me before I realised how many girls were around that would want me. Mrs. Weasley even went as far as saying if Ginny and I had kids one could look like my mother, red hair green eyes, that really had me seething. Hermione and Ron were saying that if Ginny and I were married and I happen to kill Voldemort than I'd be thought of as a hero, they, the three of them would get recognised as being my closest friends. They only pretended to be my friend and Dumbledore encouraged it, pushed them to get closer to me so they could spy on me for him. They were going to use my grieving for Sirius as I would have been vulnerable. They were worried about Sirius, even Hermione said they didn't want anyone to die that they were worried because I was starting to listen to him more than them or Dumbledore. Dumbledore told me he liked power, that he couldn't be trusted with it, I think he tried to throw me off. Think of this as well, everyone was looking towards me and not him to finish Voldemort, he wasn't getting the attention he used to, I was, I am. So you see, they used me, used the fact I was the boy who lived, the chosen one. There's more that Sev and I worked out we just have no proof. You know why I was left with my muggle relatives, the blood protection. Sev said there are lots of blood spells, so if my blood was used it could add protection on top of the fidelius charm at some magical families home. Dumbledore put them there so they would put me down, hurt me, starve me all that, then Dumbledore comes in as the kind fatherly type, he did that to manipulate me, to what end, we have no idea, but he made sure those three and the Weasley family or at least Molly Weasley would do everything they could to make me believe they were there for me, were friends when they weren't, they wanted what I could give me, popularity and money.'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

'Those bastards,' Neville glared.

'We're your friends Harry, we don't want anything from you,' Luna said.

'I know you don't Luna, you and Neville never wanted anything from me and you're two people that don't treat me differently, you never have. Since I've gotten to know Draco and the other Slytherin's I know they don't care how I'm thought of, but we are friends now. After hearing all that I really took notice of them and everyone. I could probably name dozens that only pretend to be my friend, it's easy to spot now.'

'So you have proof they said all this?' Draco asked and Harry noticed he looked sneaky, calculating, like he was putting some plan into action.

'Yes, I overheard the first conversation then I listened to a few more using my cloak and the map. One conversation I listened in on was at the Burrow. I said I was leaving right after talking about who I had dated the night before. I slipped the cloak on and stood near the door listening. Mrs. Weasley kept going on about Ginny sleeping with me to make me realise that I just needed to experience what true love was about, that sex between two men was wrong and unnatural. See, she was pushing her still underage daughter to have sex with me, the only reason had to be because of how I'm thought of. Hermione and Ron mentioned a reward if I did kill Voldemort, that was the first conversation. They don't know anything about my finances, only that I was left some gold from my parents, they never asked about Sirius, what he left me. I overheard Hermione and Ron saying they were going to start dropping hints about me buying them a house for a wedding present. It was who I am and money,' Harry shrugged.

'If you don't mind me asking Harry, apart from the reward we all know you got, did you have more?'

'More than probably you do Draco. You know the Black family, you know they were wealthy, Sirius was the last Black apart from Bellatrix, Andromeda and your mother, but they were the cousins to Sirius' side, he left it all to me. But with my parents, the vault Hagrid took me to when I was eleven, the one I told Ron and Hermione about, it had twenty thousand galleons, that's it. It was after the war ended when I went to Gringotts, they handed me the key to the Potter family, that vault shocked the life out of me. I found out my father's family always had money, land, business, rental properties, so that vault is still earing money. Why do you think I gave Hogwarts my reward money, I didn't need it.'

'But Harry, Ron's brother works at Gringotts, he could have found out what you have,' Neville said.

'Blimey, I never thought of that Neville, Bill and Fleur work there, or Fleur did Bill still does though. Draco do you know if he would have access to that type of information?'

'Do you know how long he's worked for the goblins?'

'Years, first as a curse breaker in Egypt, when he met Fleur during the triwizard tournament he transferred to Gringotts, so that's four years here, but I think it was about six or seven years he was a curse breaker.'

'So at least ten years he's worked for the goblins, then yes, he might be high enough to be able to go through records. The goblins like to deal with the actual gold, artefacts, or goblin made items, they do not like to deal with all the paperwork, that is the only reason they take on humans. My father would only deal with a human, not a goblin, they hated him for that but you know what my father was like.'

'So they would know I'm rich, I wonder if the money was the reason they started it. Everyone knows the Weasley's never had a lot, but they seemed fine with the way they lived, Ron even refused to let me pay for things for him.'

'That was probably so you wouldn't get suspicious. Did you ever buy Ginny anything when you dated?' Neville asked.

'Stuff from Hogsmeade, I was pretty clueless about girls, I know why now of course, my body was telling me they weren't who I wanted. But no, I never bought her anything like jewellery.'

Draco, Neville and Luna noticed Harry's brow furrowed like he was thinking, 'What?' Neville asked.

'On one date to Hogsmeade, we went to Honeydukes, like normal, I bought Ginny a heap of stuff in there, went to Zonko's, bought her a few products. We were walking back towards the Three Broomsticks to get a butterbeer when she stopped, it was a jewellery shop, she was looking in the window. She pointed at this tear drop shaped locket that had an emerald in the centre, she said it was pretty but the emerald reminded her of the colour of my eyes.'

'She was hinting at you to buy it for her,' Draco said, 'Girls can give subtle hints like that in the hope the boy will work it out, Pansy did it with me, but I knew what she was doing. It sounds like Ginny wanted to try hinting first, maybe after some time she might have asked you outright.'

'It was only a couple of weeks later that Dumbledore died, I broke up with her right after the memorial.'

'This is terrible Harry, all of it, but why did you want us to know and why are you still talking to Hermione and Ron?' Luna asked.

'Sev suggested that you might be able to hear more, especially about us. He thought Luna could say something like don't they make a nice couple then walk away, like you do sometimes Luna. I might be able to hear something if I was under the cloak but they might not say anything until they knew I was in Sev's room or something.'

'Okay, easy, Neville and I can say a lot of things about you and Snape, then go back to snogging. If you were under the cloak you could follow them.'

'That'll work as long as I'm not busy or get distracted by something, meaning Sev.'

'I can say something in the common room Harry but you spend time with Snape in his room of a night, until you come back late.'

'How about this, but Harry would have to agree.'

'If it helps I'll agree to anything.'

'Let Neville borrow your cloak. He can say something then head upstairs out of sight, slip the cloak on then stand in the corner, watching and waiting.'

'That was Harry's father's cloak, I couldn't use that.'

'See Neville, you said you couldn't you also looked uncomfortable, which shows me that you know how much that cloak means to me. Ron was always asking to borrow it and it never dawned on me until I found out about them, but he wasn't careful with it, you would be. So I'll get it for you later, even though it looks big, it actually folds down so it'll fit in your jacket. Sev just wants to know what they might be saying.'

'He wants to know if their planning something now you're in a serious relationship with him, which puts any relationship with Ginny out,' Draco said.

'Planning something, you don't think they would try to hurt Sev, do you?'

'They'd be stupid to try, but it's something to think about and by the sound of it, Snape has thought about it. If they were really serious about getting money out of you more than using your fame then Ginny could slip you a potion while you were petrified, have sex, pregnant, there's the money, easy.'

'Hang on, what potion because even if I was petrified she would not get me up.'

'It's a potion to help stimulate that part of the man, men need it if they have problems. Now it's usually given by healers, but if you are good at potions you could make it.'

'Mrs. Weasley is good at potions,' Harry sighed, 'Okay, I'll get the cloak then talk to Sev, work a few things out. Neville, see if they say anything tonight, but maybe you three could say a few things when I'm not around but they are. They might wait until tonight to talk about it. I do not want to shag anyone but Sev, I like fucking him.'

'He likes fucking you too, so we'll make sure no one else does, with either of you,' Luna smiled but Harry, Neville and Draco looked surprised at what she said, now they laughed with their friend, because it was just so Luna.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Harry left first, got his cloak and slipped it to Neville who still looked uncomfortable taking something that belonged to Harry's dead father. Neville kept saying the cloak would be safe, that nothing will happen to it, no one will know he even had it. Harry had to clamp his hand over Neville's mouth to stop him but to Harry it showed a true friend. Harry joined everyone for lunch but gave Severus a smile and nod before sitting down at the Gryffindor table.

'Haven't seen you all morning, where were you?' Hermione asked in her usual snippy voice.

'Around, I went up to the astronomy tower for a while, then I was down at the forest, not in the forest just near it.'

'But why, there's nothing going on is there?' Ron asked but Harry noticed he sounded excited even if he tried not to.

'No, well, Sirius, I was remembering a few things that we did together, things he told me. I want to do something in memory of Sirius so I needed to think.'

'What do you want to do?' Hermione asked cautiously.

'I'm setting up a fund to help orphans, when they start here most of the time they have second hand robes and equipment. So I've wanted to work on some details before I asked Sev then he could speak with the governors. I want it named after Sirius, so the Sirius Black orphaned fund, or the Padfoot fund, something like that.'

'Why Sirius and not call it after your parents?' Hermione asked sounding disapproving.

'It's Sirius money that will be used and I loved Sirius, the only person I did love,' Harry had worked that perfect. He wanted them to know he never loved them but he did love Sirius but he also didn't want them asking, now Severus was walking towards him which gave Harry the excuse not to answer them, but they just sat quietly.

'You said you wanted to discuss something with me, about your godfather?'

'Yeah, I do, somewhere private?'

'If we go to my room then we won't talk, our mouths will end up busy, so my office.'

'We can go to your room after and have some fun with our mouths,' Harry slipped his arm around Severus, chuckled at the disgusted look on Ron's face, even Hermione looked sick.

Harry outlined what he wanted to do using Sirius' money and how he wanted it named after Sirius.

'It is a very good idea Harry, but you know Hogwarts has a fund to help orphans.'

'Yeah, but it's not enough Sev, the orphans all wear second hand stuff. I know how that can make you feel, make you very self-conscious, I know I did especially when I saw Draco in his good clothes. The school clothes I had were new because Hagrid took me to my vault, but my other clothes were all second hand. If there were more funds then they could have new school clothes and new school equipment. I remember you saying something in class one day about a kids cauldron once, it was rusty which kept effecting the potion.'

'Yes, a lot of things can effect potions, that is why most lower grade students are asked to get a pewter cauldron, they clean easily when finished. Alright, since this is something that needs to be done I will speak with the governors about this. Now how much did you want to work on?'

'Ten million galleons and why I'm suggesting a lot Sev is that in eleven years there are going to be a lot of orphans starting here. You and I both know how many people died before the war, not to mention that night.'

'I've already know it's going to be hundreds Harry, some that were children when their parents were murdered, some were babies, within a year old. In the next few years there will be more orphans than we've ever had starting here, the most we've had so far was your age or just older as that is when he really started to put his plans into action.'

'Yeah, I worked that out, but hundreds, Sev,' Harry sighed, 'I bet most of those were muggleborns.'

'Yes, they are. But since we are talking about this and you seem to be very passionate about what happens to these children. Do you wish to be involved if we set this fund up?'

'I would love to, but apart from donating the money how could I help?'

'It will need someone to run it, organise how much things cost, discounts for buying multiple items. We know a few shops that will do that if you buy more than two items, they will discount the third and fourth. Madame Malkin gives the staff discounts as we buy multiple robes every few years. Now I know the Weasley family never had a lot but there was a large family when I was a student, eight children, all a year apart. Now when they bought two robes that got the third half price. If they bought four they got the fifth free.'

'I could do all that and I want to. You know I don't want to be an auror anymore, I might be good at fighting but it's not something I want for my life. But I wouldn't have to work from the ministry, would I? I still don't trust a lot of the people in there.'

'If I can organise it, then you could work from here. Think of this as well, as headmaster I usually assign the deputy to visit the coming eleven year old, you could visit at the same time. Work out if that child needs everything paid for or just some. There are orphans like you that had money left to them by their parents, sometimes it wasn't a lot so those funds we would leave for when the child leaves Hogwarts. They would need somewhere to stay since they would not be allowed to return to the orphanage, they are adults when they leave.'

Harry sat there staring at Sev when another idea came to him, 'Maybe that's something I can help with as well, but I like the idea of working from here. If they did need anything, I would know exactly what from the classes they take. Robes naturally, quills, parchment, cauldron's, books, now they can get expensive, but also things like dragon hide gloves for herbology, knives and scales for potions, telescopes for astronomy.'

'Yes, a new students does require a lot of equipment that can get expensive. But what was this other idea?'

'Two things actually, one for when the seventeen year old orphans leave. Maybe I could set up some housing for them, something they wouldn't need to pay rent on, just their own living expenses. Once they get work then they have a certain amount of time to get their own place, say two or three months, something like that, maybe even up to six months.'

'Again a very good idea if you wish to do that. You have more money than I thought Harry. So I'm saying this now, do not go spending it on me.'

'You're like me Sev, we live simple lives, but maybe the odd gift, for your birthday. But this other idea and again that would need the governors approval as well as yours. Now it's something completely different for Hogwarts but it's also something that would work well, especially for the younger students, ones that can't go into Hogsmeade. See, one time I ran out of ink and my quills broke, that was second year, I had to borrow Hermione's spare quill and use her ink or Ron's. What if we set up a spot here inside the castle that carry that type of stuff, like a small shop for school supplies?'

'That idea is very good and something I never thought of. I have had younger students who forgot to buy their knife for potions, other students had quills stolen or broken. Let me discuss that idea with Minerva because it does have merit. It would also mean someone would need to run it.'

'Couldn't I do that as well. It's not like normal shops Sev, it could be open just one day a week or even two.'

'Yes, you could if taking care of the funds leaves you time.'

'I want time with you as well, so I'll make sure, split the difference. During the day say Monday, Wednesday and Friday for the funds, Tuesday and Thursday for the shop.'

'Very well Harry, I will organise to talk to the governors and Minerva. But let me ask you something, will you be satisfied with this type of job, it's basically buying equipment, maybe taking an eleven year old orphan to buy what they need?'

'I like to help Sev and I also know what it's like. I was lucky that Hagrid took me shopping otherwise I would have been so lost that day. Then buying everything, I know what to get and as you said, buying multiple items might mean a discount. I'm looking for a calmer life than I've had, this could be it.'

'Yes, it could and think of this even though you will not like it. You are Harry potter, saviour, if you were to talk to the shop owners about a discount for multiple items, I do not believe they would turn you down.'

'I don't want them to feel like they would have to give a discount just because it's me.'

'I know but they might want to as a small way of saying thank you. You released that statement saying you did not want to be thanked, that you were just doing what you had to. I know you still get a lot of attention but you do not like it or spend a lot of time in public. This could be there way of showing their appreciation without having to say a word. But now my love, why don't we head to my rooms while we have some time.'

'I love the way your mind works Sev, take me to bed,' Harry grinned then held Severus hand as they walked through the large office and into Severus' private rooms.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

The following day Harry sat at the Gryffindor table again with Solomon on his shoulder and again Ron and Hermione grimaced at the snake.

'How's Solomon this morning Potter?'

Harry chuckled, 'He's getting fat from being fed and eating rats Malfoy. Are you waiting for Neville?'

'Yep, I've finished breakfast, we're heading to Hogsmeade together,' Draco sat beside Harry keeping his back to Hermione and Ron, he gave a small nod of his head, 'Neville said he just needed to get something from his trunk. Are you heading to Hogsmeade?'

'Yep, with Sev, I need a few things and as Severus puts it, the teachers like a drink, I know I do.'

'So are you a firewhiskey man or something like that muggle beer?'

'A bit of everything, beer usually of a night, firewhiskey if I'm stressed about something. But Sev has this really nice brandy, he gave me just a taste one night during the holidays. I might even buy myself some of that.'

'Ah, I bought that for him, it's pricey, a hundred and fifty galleons a bottle.'

'That's not much. Oh but Neville's back and I should let Solomon go find more rats.'

'We might see you in there,' Draco gave the snake a pat then joined his partner.

'So are you two heading into Hogsmeade?' Harry asked still acting friendly.

'Yeah, might as well get out for a while. George has opened the shop, so I'm going to see how he is.'

'Might do the same thing, so I will probably see you in there,' Harry turned to Solomon and hissed, "Time to go, so the dungeons or the tower?"

"Dungeons, there's more rats down there"

Harry walked off with Solomon and left the snake in a dark corner before heading up to Gryffindor tower to grab his pouch. By the time he got back to the ground floor Severus was standing at the doors.

'Hey?'

'Hi, are you ready to go?'

'Yep, it's good to get out of the castle for a while,' Harry smiled when Severus slipped his arm around his waist, so Harry did the same and they walked off together, arm in arm.

'Minerva thought both your ideas were good Harry and said if you wish to visit the eleven year olds with her you can and it helps her out. You get to take them shopping while she gets back to her work.'

'So now you just have to wait to hear from the governors?'

'Yes, but I believe they will agree to both idea's. It helps Hogwarts if there is more funds, but it will help students who lose or break their equipment. With most students they can write home to have their parent's buy replacements, orphans can't, this way it works for both. I've been checking some of the old rooms that haven't been used in decades, any one of them could be used as a small store but also somewhere for you to have an office for the funds. I can show you a few later, see which one you like.'

'As long as it's got a window.'

'Most do, but a drink first I think,' Severus opened the door to allow Harry in then he followed. They both ordered a drink and sat at the back of the Three Broomsticks, 'So, have you heard anything?'

'Draco gave me a nod this morning, so I'm sure I'll hear something from Neville later. Draco said Neville needed to get something from his trunk. When I went back up to get my pouch my cloak was there, so I sealed it again. But I noticed a few marks on the lock, I think someone has tried to open it the muggle way when magic didn't work.'

'And we know who that would be. Do you think he was after the cloak or the map?'

'I'd say the cloak as he used to ask to borrow it a lot.'

'Did you ever lend it to him when it didn't have anything to do with your investigations into what was going on at Hogwarts?'

'No, I said I liked to keep it with me, it became my lucky charm. There were times when something caught my attention and if I had to get the cloak from the tower I would have lost the chance to hear or see something. He seemed to believe me even if he looked disappointed. But when I asked why he wanted to borrow it, he just said he wanted to check on what Ginny was doing, which boy she was snogging.'

'If her mother suggested that she have sex with you and underage and he never said anything, than I believe that's a lie.'

'Yeah, since I found out everything, it is a lie. Oh but they just stepped in.'

'Yes, but Ginny seems very disappointed that you're sitting with me.'

'She probably hoped to get me alone to slip me something. That potion Draco mentioned, would it be detectable?'

'No, it's clear and tasteless. But I think you're safe, Minerva and Filius are heading this way.'

'It's not very often a student joins us Harry.'

'You don't mind do you professor?'

'No, and think of it this way, from next year you might be a colleague, of sorts.'

'I hope the governors approve, hello professor Flitwick.'

'Potter, so what are you drinking today?'

'I like the odd beer.'

'Apart from dating Severus, you do not seem to spend time with Miss Granger or Mr. Weasley. Is there something going on with you three?'

'Sort of, everyone will know soon, but they aren't what they seem.'

'Neither was Albus, I used to see him talking to those two when you weren't around. I remember when you were talking to Sirius, Albus took those two into another room but I never found out why, it looked suspicious to me.'

'It's connected. You know I trust you, I just don't want them to overhear anything.'

'You do not need to say anything Harry, I just wish I knew what Albus had been up too.'

'We're not sure of all his motives Minerva, but he didn't care about Harry as much as we thought, he was jealous of him though.'

'Albus did seem to get upset whenever Harry's name came into a conversation. Alastor often asked when Harry would be old enough to fulfil the prophecy.'

'He told me no one knew about that, only him and me.'

'He told all of us what it said not long before Sirius died. It was one meeting where Severus couldn't join us. All Albus asked was that we never speak about it where someone might overhear.'

'He never told me anything,' Severus seethed then looked down at Harry, 'That's how they knew it was all on you and why you might be the one to win, which would mean all the praise that goes with winning.'

'Sounds like it Sev, well, it's only a couple more months then they will realised they messed with the wrong person.'

'There's not going to be any violence I hope.'

'Nothing like that professor, just some shocks, so there might be a bit of swearing or name calling, that's about it.'

'They might realise what they lost Harry and decide to hex you,' Severus raised his eyebrows, 'Which is why I will be right beside you when you…explain.'

'I can handle those two easy enough, but with the teachers there, I doubt they would go that far. Hexing someone might mean they get expelled, they wouldn't do that.'

'Maybe, but I believe we should be cautious.'

'You have got me curious so I hope I find out what this is about soon.'

'Very soon Minerva, we're still working on a few things.'

'Hello professors, Harry,' Neville smiled as he stood between Harry and Minerva with Draco behind him blocking Neville and Harry from view, 'Got some more news, we'll meet in the room at six,' Neville whispered.

'Thanks Neville, we'll be there,' Harry whispered back then responded in a normal voice, 'So finished shopping or have you got more to do?'

'Draco wants a few things, we should go do that, see you later,' Neville and Draco held hands and walked out of the Three Broomsticks.

'Neville was so scared about using my cloak, I basically had to shove it to him the I slapped my hand over his mouth because he kept saying it would be fine.'

'By the sound of what he said, it was worth it.'

'Ah, so you had Mr. Longbottom spying with your father's cloak, now you made me more curious.'

'It'll all be revealed very soon. But now my love, since we have finished our drinks, there is a few things we need to buy.'

'Okay,' Harry smiled and stood, 'See you in class.'

'You will,' Minerva watched as Harry and Severus left before turning back to Filius, 'Those three never took their eyes off Harry, it was like they were planning something.'

'Yes, it does but what we will not know until Harry is ready to explain. I am like you though Minerva, I'm very curious as to know what is going on.'

'We just need a bit more patience Filius. But I am going to keep an eye on those three.'

'I will as well, something hasn't been right with them since term began,' Filius and Minerva kept talking but occasionally glanced over at Hermione, Ron and Ginny who all seemed to be whispering a lot.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

At six Severus and Harry stepped into the room of requirement to see Neville, Draco and Luna talking quietly.

'So, what did you find out?'

'Hermione snuck ingredients from Slughorn to make some potion, she never said what, but Draco was able to find out what was missing from Slughorn's store cupboard,' Neville explained as Draco handed Snape some parchment.

'It's to make the potion that will stimulate a man to have an erection.'

'I did think that but I wasn't sure if those exact ingredients could be used for something else,' Draco said.

'They all can but it's the amounts, three eels eyes, one porcupine needle and a drop of dragon's blood. Only this potion would require these amounts of those items.'

'So they plan to slip Harry the potion,' Luna said.

'Looks like it, easy enough to do at the Gryffindor table. All it would take is one of them to distract me while someone else pours the potion into my goblet. It will mean not eating or drinking anything when others are around, not just them three.'

'Two things, you can sit with Draco at the Slytherin table and I can make a potion that will counter act this one. There is only flaw with using that, it means you would not be able to get an erection while that potion is in your system.'

'No, I'll sit at the Slytherin table, or even with Luna at the Ravenclaw table. It's mainly dinner though, morning I've eaten before they get to the great hall and sometimes I skip lunch.'

'Then have dinner in my room, the house elves will bring you whatever you wish.'

'It would be safer Harry. Even at our table someone might cause a scene which takes all our concentration,' Draco said.

'Okay, I'll eat breakfast at the Gryffindor table but I'll set up the end nearest the staff table and eat dinner in Sev's room. This last two months is going to go slow. Do you think it was there idea to do this now or maybe Mrs. Weasley suggested it?'

'Both, being the grandmother to the saviours child will also give her attention, not just the money. It's also getting closer to the end of the year. For all they know you might do the traditional travelling after Hogwarts. They do not want to lose their chance.'

'Sev,' Harry thought for a moment, 'In the muggle world woman can use stuff to make sure they can't fall pregnant, a man has stuff to make sure he can't get a woman pregnant. Now woman usually use the pill that they have to take daily, there are other things but that's the main one, men can use condoms, doesn't the magical world have something that could make sure I can't get her pregnant?'

'A long time ago there was a potion to stop woman falling pregnant, but nothing that would stop the man getting a woman pregnant, it was always left up to the woman. It was about a hundred fifty years ago that the charm was invented to stop unwanted pregnancies.'

'Is there a book still around with that old potion in it?' Draco asked.

'I have a lot of old potion books, I'm sure it would be in one. What are you thinking Draco?'

'Maybe with a bit of research it could be modified for men. It's just the time that might take.'

'Then I will look tonight, it might just need something added, something men have that woman don't, like semen, it could even have a person's blood added to it. Blood potions are very powerful and hard to make.'

'You mean I would have to drink a potion with either my blood or semen in it, ugh,' Harry grimaced.

'Let me look through my books, but even if this won't work for you as it might take a while, it could be used for all men until they are ready to have children. I remember as a student this girl was obsessed with a boy from Ravenclaw, she cornered him one day, talked him into sex which wasn't hard for a teenage boy, then she ends up pregnant. His parents made him marry the girl.'

'I suppose it is a way some girls could trap a boy into a relationship. It's like what Voldemort's mother did. Merepe gaunt loved Tom Riddle sr, but he was good looking, popular, rich, she was this weird looking woman, almost a squib and treated like shit by her father and uncle. When her father and uncle was arrested she tricked Tom into a cool drink one day when he was riding his horse, she laced it with a love potion. They got married, she got pregnant, then after a while she couldn't keep doing that to the man she loved, so she stopped the potion, he left her, she gave birth in a muggle orphanage, died right after he was born. All she said to them was he had to be named Tom Marvolo Riddle.'

'How in the name of merlin did you know that about Voldemort's mother?' Neville asked.

'Dumbledore used to show me memories, all about Voldemort. One was from this ministry official who went to see Morphan Gaunt about an attack on a muggle, Tom Riddle, gave him hives. Marvolo attacked him, the bloke from the ministry escaped and brought back members of the magical law enforcement squad, both men were taken away. It's strange though, the grandfather and uncle weren't the nicest blokes, hated muggles and anyone that wasn't a pureblood, the mother, she was nice, kind of sad in a way, the father, wasn't bad in anyway, arrogant, that's about it. It makes you wonder why Voldemort turned out the way he did, probably to do with inbreeding or something. You just had to look at the Gaunt's to know that.'

'They believe that reproducing with close family members can cause a lot of problems, not just mention or physical problems, but also it could damage a person's soul.'

'Voldemort's soul was damaged Sev, so that makes sense.'

'You really know a lot about him don't you Harry?' Draco asked.

'More than I wish I did.'

'So did you hear anything about Harry and I?'

'Ron's disgusted by two men, but he's angry that things aren't working out like they were supposed to. Hermione thinks it's wrong because of the age difference and Ginny doesn't like thinking about you two having sex especially when she's going to, or thinks she's going to,' Neville shrugged.

'I told Ginny that you two will make beautiful babies, she looked really angry but she didn't say anything,' Luna said.

'So do they have Sev's eyes?' Harry grinned.

'I'm not telling you that Harry Potter, you will need to wait until they are born, just like any other parent.'

'Can you give me a hint?'

'You should not have said anything Luna, he won't stop asking now.'

'When we do have children, I hope they have Harry's eyes. Was there anything else talked about?'

'Nothing really, they think you're changing Harry so he doesn't want to be friends with them anymore, changing him more into a Slytherin. They already blame Draco for that since he gave Harry Solomon, now that you two are together, and I mean you're always together, they really think professor Snape is brainwashing you into becoming a Slytherin.'

'Maybe I should mention the hat considered putting me in Slytherin, but I told it not to. It might make them realise that I am a Gryffindor but I'm also part Slytherin and the hat sensed it.'

'You never did tell us why you asked the hat to not go into Slytherin.' Draco said.

'I'd met you,' Harry smirked, 'That day in Madame Malkin's, you were going on about not letting the other kind in, asking me if my parents were a witch and wizard. Then you started on Hagrid who was my friend, my only friend at the time. Not long after we got on the train you were with Goyle and Crabbe and tried to take our food.'

'I was a snotty smart arse kid back then, sorry about that.'

'Don't worry about it Draco, all kids do stupid things and all make mistakes. I made heaps of them, the biggest was trusting those two and Dumbledore.'

'They manipulated you Harry, if you had a normal upbringing that would not have happened. But now we should go before they get suspicious. Thank you for all the information. If you three can keep an eye on Harry's food and drink it will help. I do not want him having sex with anyone but me. Coming love?' Severus held out his hand, Harry placed his hand into Severus.

'Thanks, I appreciate it,' Harry smiled then left with Severus.

'Snape got a look when you said they think he's changing Harry,' Neville said.

'He's going to be extra cautious in case they go after him, but we'll keep an eye on Harry and Snape.'

'And keep listening in on them even without the cloak. I like playing spy with you two, it's fun,' Luna smiled then skipped out of the room of requirement leaving Draco and Neville laughing. Then they realised they were alone, so a bed was conjured and both young men stripped off their clothes.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Harry was sitting on the sofa in Severus' room eating dinner, Severus had told Harry to stay in the room until he returned, he went to speak with the matron about that old potion he found in one of his books. After studying it for a while he believed it could be modified for men, but he wanted to check with a healer.

'Yes, it would work Severus, but can you explain why this would be needed?'

'There's someone here that intends to use a stimulating potion on a young man so she can fall pregnant. Right now he's eating in private but at other times he's going to sit at another table.'

'You are talking about Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter?'

'Explain how you know that Poppy?'

'Last year miss Weasley would sneak up here to get potions from me to help those students who had been hurt. One day I saw her looking through some of my books. When I asked why she said it might be a good idea if she could learn to make some in case she could not get here to see me. It seemed reasonable so I let her look through them while I tended to my other work. I also noticed she's seemed very upset lately, sometimes you seem to be the object of her anger.'

'Yes, but it's more than just the fact that Harry and I are together. There's a lot to this but basically she wants Harry for his popularity and money. She believes getting pregnant will achieve both. Harry is in my room eating dinner right now.'

'She knows Harry got a large reward.'

'It's not that, she found out that Harry is very wealthy. His parents left him everything but so did Black who was the last of the Blacks.'

'I take it Harry didn't take that news very well.'

'No, he didn't, but he is acting like nothing is wrong, he has a plan that will oust her and two others that have been using Harry for years. Thank you Poppy, now I will make this potion which will keep her falling pregnant, but if I can she won't get anywhere near him.'

'Let me show you something,' Poppy took a book down that was for healers, 'There is a potion in here that will stop a man getting an erection unless it is caused by the one he wants. You could make this and all you do is add a bit of you blood. That will make sure Harry can't perform for her or anyone other than you. A healer invented this about twenty years ago because he had been trapped into marriage by a girl that got pregnant. At the time the healer was still working out his sexuality. I don't know much more about this apart from the fact he figured out he was gay, so naturally the marriage didn't work.'

'Would you mind if I borrowed this?'

'No, of course not, I trust you Severus. Bring it back when you're done.'

'Thank you Poppy, you have been a great help.'

Severus hurried back down through the school but headed for the potions supply cupboard, gathered ingredients before heading back to his room.

'You've been gone for ages Sev, nothing wrong is there?'

'No, all is good Harry, more than good. Poppy guessed it was Ginny so I explained a little more. She let me borrow this, a book that only healers can get hold of. There is a potion here that will help,' Severus sat beside Harry, 'This potion once I add my blood will stop you from getting an erection unless I cause it. I can make the other potion, Poppy believes it would work, but I believe this is the way to go.'

'So do I take it just once or regularly?'

'One dose will last a month, so you'll need it at least twice. I went to the stores cupboard, took the ingredients it requires. It will need to sit for twenty four hours though.'

'I could just stay hiding, but that's not really me, plus I have classes where they could still slip me something. Alright, so how long does it take to make?'

'Not long, an hour.'

'Can I help, I could slice things for you?'

'Come on,' Severus pulled Harry to his feet then they both went over to the small bench where a burner and cauldron sat. Severus propped the book open, then handed Harry some ingredients while he started on the others.

As Harry finished cutting he glanced up at Severus, 'What are you grinning at?'

'You finally got the concept of slicing the ingredients the right way.'

Harry scowled, 'You caused all that and you know it.'

'I know, don't get your wand in a knot. But it's time to start brewing.'

'I'll leave you to do that, I might get distracted. You don't realise it Sev but your fingers are a turn on.'

Severus laughed, 'That is not something I've heard before. But then you have felt my fingers all over your body, not to mention inside as well.'

'Did you have to say that,' Harry groaned loudly.'

'Go do your work and let me do mine.'

'Yes…professor,' Harry smirked but chuckled when Severus glared, 'What, you are professor Snape, just one of your many names Sev.'

'Brat.'

Harry chuckled again then sat down with his school books. Every now and then he would glance over at Severus, watching while he stirred the potion or adding another ingredient. Harry groaned again before returning his eyes to his book, but he did have hope of having those fingers on and in him again very soon.

The following morning Harry finished eating breakfast with Neville, Draco and Luna beside him and they were talking when Hermione, Ron and Ginny sat down.

'I'm starving,' Ron dished up a huge plateful, Hermione her normal small amount, Ginny more than Ron but not as much, 'Why aren't you four eating?'

'We've finished, and I need to see Sev before class. Hey Neville, take care of Solomon for me?'

'Yeah, he likes me since I've been feeding him,' Neville put his arm around and the snake curled around it.

Harry smirked but Draco, Neville and Luna knew it meant he had seen the disappointed looks on Ginny, Hermione and Ron's faces, they nodded as he stood letting Harry know they noticed as well.

'Harry always seems to finish breakfast before we even make it down here. It's like he's avoiding us.'

'No, he just eats when he wakes up. Ron's a late sleeper, you wait for Ron. I don't think it has anything to do with avoiding you, you just keep missing each other. But he is in a serious relationship now, just like you two and us, so Harry likes to spend a lot of time with Snape.'

'Yes, that's true Neville, but we never see him, not even in the common room at night.' Hermione said.

'He spends his time with Snape Hermione and goes back to Gryffindor tower later. None of us have that strict curfew anymore so Neville and I spend a lot of our time somewhere around the castle of a night,' Draco said.

'But I think they look so nice together, they match in every way.'

'Match, do you think they are suited for each other Luna?' Hermione asked.

'Yes, they are suited.'

'No, I don't believe that, they're too different, opposite,' Hermione said stiffly.

'Actually, Luna's right. Snape and Harry are very much the same. They are used to being alone, they aren't big talkers unless they really have no choice. They aren't men who like attention, they aren't loud, they aren't the type of men who go out to pubs a lot. Then think of their family life, they are both from one child families and both don't have parents. The way the lived over the last eighteen years wasn't their choice but they ended up doing what they had to. Snape risk a lot to keep Harry alive for years, by spying on Voldemort, that was dangerous. Harry, well we all know what he's life was like, full of danger but he did it because he had no choice.'

'Sounds like you've thought about them two a lot Dra,' Neville said.

'When they got together I realised why they were attracted to each other. Remember that day we found out Harry liked Snape and us Slytherin's explained about all the bets. Snape could have his pick of any gay student, older student naturally, but it was Harry, it was like he was waiting for Harry. Then you think of Harry, once he worked out he was gay he was instantly attracted to Snape even if he shagged other blokes beforehand. They were just waiting for the right time to find each other.'

'That is a nice way of putting it Draco. Harry and I did find each other,' Severus turned back to Harry, 'I'll see you later love.'

'You will,' Harry grinned then watched as Severus walked off, 'Oh what that man does to me. "Anyway, come on Solomon, time for you to explore while we head to classes"

Harry let his snake slide up his arm and sit across his shoulder, but he noticed Ginny watching him and knew they were going to try and slip him that potion today. He only had a few more hours to keep them from spiking his drink then he would be safe.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

As Harry sat on the sofa in Severus' room doing his homework something occurred to him and his head snapped up.

'Sev, I just thought of something.'

'What because you look panicked Harry?'

'If they get me and they realise their potion didn't work they might try to erase my memory of them trying to force me. Hermione's done that before, only death eaters but she has.'

'I should have thought of that. Okay Harry, you need to concentrate to block me entering your mind. Once you've done that I can shield it to stop anyone trying to remove your memories or even change them.'

'I can block it now Sev, I learned when I kept seeing into Voldemort's mind. Sometimes I had to concentrate and he couldn't seem to block me because he was getting weaker and angrier.'

'His mind was weak which allowed you to enter his mind. You're not weak so that will go in your favour. It's already late but we have no choice to make sure you can block me.'

'It's fine, I can survive on little sleep.'

'Yes, we both can but it might mean you're easier distracted tomorrow. It doesn't matter that she can't fall pregnant now, they still plan on doing this, it's basically rape if they did it. They are also immobilising you so you can't fight.'

'Blimey, I never thought of it like that, but it's true. I remember reading a book about women that had been assaulted, raped. All the men used a petrifying charm to subdue the women before raping them.'

'Yes, they are planning the same thing. Now since we know the plan is for her to get pregnant to you which means having sex with you without your consent, it would be considered as rape.'

'If this works so they can't erase my memory then I'm going to make sure everyone knows what they did. It's time they realise they can't get away with all this shit.'

'It's fine Harry, I know this has been hard on you, you've been hurt and you feel betrayed. But you've got some real friends that you can count on, you also have me. Now come on, let's make sure I can't get into your head. I might see some fantasies that you would rather me not see, until you do them for real that is.'

Harry chuckled, 'I have a lot of those Sev, okay, let's do this.'

Severus had been amazed how easily Harry had blocked him, so he worked on shielding Harry's mind from forced memory removal. Even though it didn't take long, occlumence made them both exhausted so Severus gave Harry permission to stay with him, so that's what they did. They undressed, climbed into bed, Harry cuddled up next to Sev with his arm around Harry and they dozed off not long after.

Even though Harry tried to stay close to Neville, Draco, Luna or a few of his other real friends, there were times he ended up alone. Two days after Harry had taken the potion he had just left Solomon down in one of the dungeons when he was petrified. Harry knew what was going to happen and he knew nothing he did would stop it, but he also knew that they would pay for this. He endured his clothes being taken off, then the potion forced into his mouth, Ginny stood waiting while Hermione and Ron kept watch. It took them twenty minutes to realise the potion didn't work and they started to panic, talking fast, working on plans until Hermione suggested she do a memory charm on Harry, so now he endured that even if it didn't work. Once they thought it worked, they dressed Harry but left him petrified before hurrying away. All Harry could do was lie there and hope someone found him and soon, he knew they would search for him once they realised he was missing, Severus and his real friends would search the whole castle until they found him. If they weren't panicked then Neville might remember the map, he knew how to activate it, now Harry just had to wait for them.

Severus, Draco, Neville and Luna ran around the corner to find Harry immobilised, Severus instantly cancelled the charm.

'Are you okay Harry?' Severus pulled Harry into his arms.

'Yes, now you found me, I've been here for a couple of hours.'

'Was it them?' Neville asked.

'Yes, Ron undressed me, Hermione gave me the potion, Ginny waited. It was twenty minutes before they realised it didn't work, that's when they started to panic. Hermione suggested removing my memory, she cast the charm, your shield worked Sev, I've got my full memories.'

'That's it, you can't be alone, ever. They know this didn't work which means they might hurt you next, it's not worth it. From now on you stay in my room of a night, you eat with Draco unless you are with me.'

'Do you really think that's necessary Sev?'

'Yes, they might believe you don't remember but they can't guarantee something won't trigger a memory, Hermione would know this. I'm going to fill Minerva in as well, but explain what you are planning. She has a bit of a vindictive side for people that get used and you just happen to be one of her favourite students.'

'I don't mind the staff knowing Sev, I just wish the time would hurry. If I didn't want to publicly humiliate them I would have already done something,' Harry put his head on Severus' chest, 'This child would have been born to be used, for money.'

'We will have children when we're ready and because we want to. Now come on, let's go pack your things and get you to our room.'

'I'll come with you to Gryffindor tower to watch your backs, they won't know I'm doing it.'

'We'll wait in the corridor leading to your rooms professor, they might try something on you or Harry on the way to your rooms,' Draco said.

'You two belong together, we have to make sure your safe so you can have your babies,' Luna said.

'I believe we've found two godfathers and one godmother for our children Harry. But let's go show them they can't get to you again. Draco, Luna, stay near the end of that corridor, it's dark and they won't see you if they turn up. Neville, be careful, if they believe you are helping then you might be hurt.'

'We'll be fine professor, but cautious,' Draco kissed Neville, took Luna's hand then headed up the stairs towards the headmaster's office. Severus, Harry and Neville went up to Gryffindor tower, Neville went in first like he was just going to his room. Harry and Severus waited for ten minutes then stepped into the common room which fell silent, but no one was game enough to ask why the headmaster was in Gryffindor tower when he was a Slytherin. Even though Harry and Severus were seething with fury after what happened, they had smiles on their faces, acting like everything was fine. All eyes, especially Hermione, Ron and Ginny watched as Harry and Severus headed up the stairs, no one took their eyes from the stairs until they came down ten minutes later and headed straight out the portrait.

'Why was Snape here when McGonagall is head of Gryffindor?' Seamus asked.

'Maybe Harry needed to show him something, or maybe Harry decided to lend Snape his map to catch all the students out after dark,' Neville shrugged sounding casual then headed upstairs. He waited for ten minutes before heading out, 'Going to spend time with Dra, see you all later,' Neville smiled then hurried out of the portrait and up towards the headmaster's office. He found Draco and Luna talking quietly, then Luna left, doing her usual skipping as she hurried away. Draco and Neville headed to the room of requirement for a while, they wanted to discuss what happened but to make sure no one overheard.

Harry and Severus were sitting at each end of a very large bathtub, 'Feel better?'

'Yeah, I do Sev. I kept thinking they wouldn't do it, they wouldn't go that far, but they did. I never thought people would go that far just for money. I never had anything growing up and as far as I'm concerned I don't want money, enough to get by, that's it.'

'I am the same, some people want what they can't have or what they don't deserve. But you are supposed to be relaxing, so forget about them for now and lie back, close your eyes and remind yourself you're here with me, the man that loves you.'

Harry smiled, 'I love you too Sev, more than I thought possible.'

'I feel the same, something I never thought I would feel. But you make me feel complete, happy and someone that is worth living.'

'You are, you're a good man Sev and you make me happy,' Harry moved until he was sitting between Severus' legs, with his head resting against the dark hair on Severus' chest, both men content, both men were peaceful, and for the first time in their lives they had everything they wanted.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

Harry and Severus stepped into the great hall the following morning, but instead of heading to the Gryffindor table they headed to the Slytherin table. They kissed then Harry sat down while Severus went up to the staff table.

'So back to sitting here Potter?' Blaize asked.

'Yep, better company, you don't mind, do you Blaize?'

'Nope, we found that you okay, for a Gryffindor. But I see you still like both your snakes.'

'I love Solomon and I can't get enough of Sev.'

'Rumours are going around that you didn't sleep in your dorm room last night.'

'I forget how quick things can spread in this school, but yeah, I stayed with Sev and am from now on.'

'Okay, we know after the last few years that sometimes you've got to be careful on who you trust and what you say. But we know something is going on with you, Granger and Weasley. You can trust us but we're not going to ask, so if you want to sit with us you can, we owe you.' Theo said.

'You don't, you were kids being brought up with your parents beliefs. But yeah, something is going on, it'll be explained soon.'

'Just watch Harry's back and Snape's, just to make sure,' Draco said.

'We'll do that, but can you tell us what this is about after?'

'Yep, you'll know the whole story, promise.'

'They are watching you though and they look worried,' Draco nodded his head towards the Gryffindor table.

'I'm sure they are, I'll play my part so they won't know anything is going on.'

'So did Snape make you promise to stay with one of us?'

'Yep, there's only one class that you lot or Neville don't share with me, but Luna does, so it's all good. Sometimes he worries too much but after yesterday, I can't blame him.'

'No, Snape can act cool, hard, uncaring, but when we all realised you were missing, he panicked and just started running all over the place trying to find you. But when Neville mentioned the map he realised he wasn't thinking.'

'I knew he would have been worried but I knew all of you would find me, I hoped Neville would remember the map. I told him how to get into my trunk and how to activate the map.'

'There was a rumour going around that you had some type of map of Hogwarts, sounds like it's true,' Blaize said.

'Yeah, my father, godfather and Remus invented it when they were students, but I got it from the Weasley twins in our third year. I'll show you later, I keep it sealed in my trunk.'

'Why would the twins give you something so useful when they were still here?' Blaize asked.

'I couldn't leave because of the dementors and the ministry believed Sirius was going to kill me. The map showed the seven secret passages which let me sneak out a couple of times. Most of the time I used the map for things like the triwizard tournament or the DA.'

'Harry, I'm going to follow you to class.'

Harry sighed but stood, 'Sev, I'm fine and I can go with these blokes, it's all good,' Harry could tell Severus wasn't going to budge, he had his arms folded and just stared down at him, 'Fine, you can walk me to class.'

'Without explaining, we know something's going on, so we're going to make sure Harry isn't alone professor,' Blaize said.

'Thank you, that will stop me worry as much as I normally would.'

'Okay, let's get to class,' Draco said.

Harry stared up at Severus, 'You think they'll try something else?'

'They might, but they know how you think, fight, it makes you predictable, so we need to change things up a bit.'

'Okay, I get it,' Harry slipped his arm around Severus, 'But I doubt they would do anything else.'

'I'm not so sure, but I am not taking the chance Harry, now let's go.'

Severus, Harry, the three Slytherin's and Neville headed out of the great hall, Severus only left once Harry walked through the door.

Over the next few weeks the routine was someone was always with Harry and Severus usually around before or after he had his classes. Harry acted like nothing was wrong when he saw Ron, Hermione and Ginny even though he never spoke to Ginny, so Harry knew they believed the memory of the incident had been removed.

Harry, Neville and Draco walked into the hall and sat together at the Slytherin table, but Harry saw Severus wave him up so he headed to the staff table.

'Hey, something going on?'

'No, good news actually, the governors have approved both your ideas. So from the start of term you will be officially a member of staff even though it won't be like the teachers, you basically work for yourself. I figured after a couple of weeks break you might like to set up that room for your office and the shop.'

'Yeah, I will. If it's alright with you, I might speak with all the teachers, see what items the kids either lose or break the most so I know what needs replacing, that way I can start with all the basics of what's needed.'

'I can ask them to get you a list when they have a few minutes. So is everything okay?'

'Yeah, their back to acting like normal so they believed it worked.'

'Good, so go eat while you have a chance. It's only another week before the memorial, then it's your N.E.W.T.s

'Yeah, more studying,' Harry quickly kissed Severus then hurried back to the Slytherin table where he dished himself up some dinner but saw his friends all feeding Solomon, 'No wonder he's getting fat.'

'He seems to know we won't say no to him Harry and let's face it, we don't want to be bitten,' Theo said.

'He wouldn't bite you lot, he likes you.'

'Snape didn't have bad news did he?' Neville asked.

'No, good news actually. From the start of next term I'll be working here, not a teacher,' Harry saw a few eyes widen, 'I'm setting up a fund for all orphans and going to run it from here, everything they will need when they start or during their years, so no more second hand clothes or equipment. But I'm also setting up a small shop for things students usually need during the years. Like first and second years, they can't go into Hogsmeade and buy another quill if theirs get broken or stolen, so I'm covering all the basics of what might be needed. Sev just told me the governors approved both.'

'So you get to live here with Snape, I bet you both like that,' Blaize said.

'Yeah, we do.'

'You wanted to be an auror, what changed?' Draco asked.

'My life, I just don't want to deal with dark witches and wizards again. I know I can fight but I want something calmer.'

'We can't really understand what type of stress you would have been under, so yeah, a stress free life now would suit you. But after helping during that time, rescuing those kids, I want to keep helping so I'm going to be an auror, at least for a while. I'm not sure if it's the type of job that will suit me forever, but for now it's something I want to do,' Neville said.

'You'll make a great auror Neville.'

'Okay, even though we said we won't ask what is going on, can you tell us when we'll find out?' Blaize asked.

Harry glanced at Neville and Draco who both shrugged, 'Alright, just don't let on, but another week and you'll know everything.'

'A week, the memorial is in a week. You're not going to disrupt that are you Harry?' Theo asked.

'No, the memorial will go off without a hitch, but that's all I'm saying. Have some patience boys.'

'He has a sneaky Slytherin look about him, I like it,' Blaize said, 'Now I can't wait.'

'Are you finished Harry?'

'Hey Sev, yeah,' Harry let Solomon circle his arm then sit over his shoulder, 'Talk to you tomorrow and no more questions.'

'That won't happen until they know everything, it's the Slytherin way,' Severus nodded then put his arm around Harry and headed for the door.

'Harry, have you got a minute?' Hermione asked.

'Only a minute.'

'The memorial, we are going to sit together aren't we? I mean the three of us did go off alone and find those, I think it's only right.'

'Harry will be sitting with me Miss Granger, but you'll see him through the night. Now we have to go, excuse us.'

'By,' Harry smiled then left with Severus, 'Still trying to make it look good,' Harry whispered.

'Yes, the memorial will have a lot of important people there. But apart from what you have planned, they will receive another shock as well, something I was let on in.'

'Do I get to know?'

'No, I was sworn to secrecy, but it's good news, bad for them. Now let's go soak in a bath.'

'You always know what to say Sev,' Harry and Severus stepped into their room, Solomon went straight down on the floor while the two men headed straight into the bathroom ready for a night of love.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

The day of the memorial, Harry and his friends helped the staff set everything up, from outside to inside the castle. Seats were set up outside on the grounds with a small stage set up for the speeches. The great hall had been transformed for the victory part that was to be help right after dinner. All the house tables and staff tables had been removed and smaller round tables had been set up, the great hall had also been expanded to fit all the guests that had been invited. Once the great hall was finished, Severus sealed it until it was needed, lunch was to be taken outside where some tables had been set up for all the students and staff could eat.

'So when does all the guests start arriving?' Harry asked as he looked around.

'Two hours, but everything is done. I think we deserve to spend some time alone while we have the chance. After you reveal what you are doing, I don't think you're going to get a lot of peace and I mean from all your real friends.'

'Then let's head to our room,' Harry grinned.

Two hours later, all students were in dress robes, all staff in their dress robes. Severus stood with his staff while the aurors allowed all the invited guests onto the grounds. Once everyone was seated Kingsley stood on the stage, he never spoke straight away, he looked at every person seated.

'We here today to pay tribute for the fallen, the ones that died trying to make our world a better place, a place where our children would be safe. They deserve our respect, our thanks and our appreciation, for if they did not serve the light side even until death then we might be still living under the dark. We will never know how many died as there are people still missing that might never be found. More than fifty years ago Tom Riddle put his plans into action and thanks to a select few people those plans were thwarted. Voldemort was a patient man, he believed what he was doing was his right, what he was meant to do. But he was a man with a damaged soul and no love in his heart. He did not care for the lives of others, he cared about his own life and any person that got in his way lost their life, all but one person who was willing to do anything to make sure our world was rid of the worst dark wizard in history and if that meant dying, that is what he was willing to do. I asked the recipient of the order of merlin: first class Mr. Harry Potter to join me on stage.' Harry sighed but stood and joined the minister for magic who placed a large gold medallion around his neck, 'We thank you for your dedication to achieving what others tried to achieve but died trying, you rid our world of Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort,' Kingsley and everyone else started applauding, 'Care to say a few words Mr. Potter.'

Harry glanced around at Severus who nodded, 'Tom Riddle was a man who wanted what he did not deserve, he did not want money, he did not want fame, he did not want popularity, he wanted power, the power to rule all of us and our world, a power he didn't deserve. To get that power he destroyed what all of us hold dearly, he took away our loved ones, our family. Many suffered because of him, many will suffer for years to come, some through injury, some through loss. I know how it feels to lose people, all of you sitting before me know what it feels like to lose people. But even through that loss we never gave up the fight, like me, some would have fought to the death, if it came to that. I had people feel sorry for me from the time I was a baby, a boy left an orphan because his parents were murdered, but others deserve your sympathy. For years I felt guilty over the death of my parents, believing if they didn't try to protect me they would have lived, but that is what parents do, protect the innocent, protect their children. Our world suffered, my hope, my wish is that none of us ever have to suffer through another war like the one we just went through. Yes I wanted him dead, I'm sure all of you wanted him dead, I had personal reasons for wanted to see the man that murdered my parents to die, but that is not the only reason I decided to fight. Seeing what others had been through, hearing the stories of suffering, those were the reason I decided to fight, fight because it was the right thing to do, for everyone. One year ago today our world finally came out from under the dark cloud or terror and suffering, into the light, may we never see that dark again,' Harry nodded as he stared around at all the guests who applauded, then Kingsley shook Harry's hand before Harry sat back beside Severus.

Kingsley spoke for a few more minutes then he started to hand out memorial pins to everyone that lost family, starting with Harry who received a pin for his father, mother and godfather. After that, names were called to receive their pins. After that Kingsley with the assistance of Harry handed out the awards to the Hogwarts house elves, the hippogriffs, the centaurs and Grawp, it was a gold medallion in the shape of the peace dove. Everyone laughed when Grawp picked up Harry so he could place the medallion over his head, then kissed Harry on the cheek before lowering him to the ground.

'I'm glad that was you and not me Harry.'

'I bet you are minister,' Harry smiled over at Grawp, gave him a wave before sitting back down.

'I have one more thing to say before we head inside for dinner and our victory party. Everyone I spoke to, everyone the wizengamot spoke to, everyone the headmaster and the staff of Hogwarts spoke to all decided that today should be made a holiday, a holiday where we can remember those that died, but also a day we can celebrate that we now live in a safe and free world. I decided to do a poll to see what today should be called and no surprise really, it was unanimous. Today, the day Harry Potter killed Voldemort will be forever known as the Harry Potter holiday, or as some have already nicknamed it, the Harry holiday,' Kingsley chuckled as Harry's mouth dropped open, flashes from hundreds of camera's were taking shot after shot at Harry's shocked face but it never stopped the applause, the whistles or the chanting of Harry's name, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry. Harry Potter was bright red in the face as he stood to acknowledge everyone, some he knew, some he didn't, but all were applauding and calling his name and all Harry could do was stand there and let them do it.

Once the memorial pins and medallions were finished everyone stood and walked past the large memorial wall where the names of everyone that died were engraved in gold. The moment it started to get dark Kingsley gestured for everyone to make their way inside for dinner. All guests and students were assigned tables, the house elves continuously sent up food, tea, coffee, juice and all manner of drinks. Right after dinner was finished, Kingsley started on other awards, the order of merlin: third class to all that turned up to fight, the order of merlin: second class to all members of the DA and the Order of the Phoenix. Then the award for the order of merlin: first class, Harry receiving a second order of merlin: first class, Severus also received the order of merlin: first class to his stunned surprise.

'Just before we kick off our victory party, I was asked to allow two people to talk, the first is Minerva McGonagall,' Kingsley moved aside as Minerva joined him on stage, she floated a pensieve onto the stage as well then glanced down at Harry ready to show him something that has been in her possession now for more than three years.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

'I was given something by a wonderful man, he asked me to keep this safe in the event of his death. He knew like all of us knew how easy any of us could die, but sometimes that death comes to sudden for them to say goodbye,' Minerva nodded to Severus who put his arm around Harry and moved them to the front, 'Harry, this is a message for you.'

'Me, from who?'

'Just watch,' Minerva looked kindly down at Harry before she moved her wand over the pensieve and a smiling Sirius was gazing down at Harry.

'Sirius,' Harry felt himself choke up.

'Hey Harry, well, if you're seeing this it means I wasn't able to hang on to help you finish that bastard. I know my death will cause you pain and I'm sorry for putting you through that. But think about this mate, I'm with Prongs, imagine how often we're going to get hexed by your mother, oh merlin did she have a temper. If you happen to still see my old enemy, Snape, asked him about your mother, she gave him grief for years but they were good friends. There's something I need to say, you need to be careful Harry, there are people around you that aren't what they seem, so be cautious and don't put you're trust in just anyone, but you have great insight, you will know who to trust, you'll feel it. When you left me that day, on the nightbus with Tonks, Remus and Mad-Eye, I knew something was going to happen, I saw in your eyes that you knew it as well. You clung to me, refused to let me go until you were dragged away, because we both knew, in our hearts that we wouldn't see each other again. We always had a connection, from the day you were born. You see Harry, your dad arrived an hour after you were born, I was with Lily while she gave birth to you and she fell asleep right after, so it was me that got to hold you first, James practically had to drag you out of my arms so he could hold you, I just didn't want to let you go. Your mother endured twenty four hours of labour to deliver you, broke three of my fingers from squeezing my hand so tight. You came into the world a quiet baby, that never changed, you were always a quiet person. One thing Lily hoped you didn't get was James' hair, bad luck there Lil's, out you came with a mop of black messy hair, just like your father. They loved you Harry, never feel guilty for what happened to them. They were going to do anything to make sure you lived, just like I would. If you're wondering, yes you were planned, you were not an accident. I used to see you staring at that small picture of your parents and I just knew that's what you were thinking and I was planning on telling you, but like always, we got interrupted. We never did get a lot of time alone. One more thing I'll say before I leave you, I was very good at reading people, there were a few we saw quite often that seemed to have another agenda, but one surprised me. I may not have liked Severus Snape, but I know he was protecting you even if he acted like he hated you, he didn't. I never asked him what he was doing, I think we would have killed each other if we spoke or spent any time alone. But since I'm gone and if you need someone to truly trust, then trust Snape. I wish I was there with you and I hope you've finally sent that bastard to hell where he belongs. Just know Harry, that I love you and that love will go with me, just like the love your parents had for you went with them. You will feel us if you concentrate, we're part of you, we're in your heart. Find someone you can love, someone that loves you, oh and if you haven't worked it out yet, you're gay, I knew that the moment I saw you at thirteen. So whoever this bloke is that you give your heart to, tell him from me he better look after you or I'll come back and haunt him. All I want is for you to be happy mate, you deserve that, never forget I love you Harry,' Sirius smiled again before the memory faded.

'Last week I had a plaque with Sirius name placed next to your parents graves at Godric's Hollow. I only got to meet Sirius once, but I could tell how much you meant to him. But now before we get on with the music you wished to say something Harry.'

Harry wiped his face, kissed Severus then stepped up on the stage, 'Thanks professor, I'm glad Sirius gave that to you, he might have been a bit mischievous, but he knew who he could trust.'

'He could, I gave my word that his memory will remain safe until you received it. But now the stage is yours,' Minerva patted Harry on the shoulder then stepped off the stage.

Harry cleared his throat, took the memory out, placed it in a vial, then pour another memory into the pensieve.

'Sirius was right, I did have people around me that weren't what they pretended to be,' Harry saw movement from Hermione, Ron and Ginny, he nodded to Severus who flicked his wand at the doors to the great hall, sealing them, 'Not long after Sirius died, I came back here. During the Christmas holidays the last thing I felt like doing was celebrating, I wanted to be alone, I'm sure a lot of you know how that feels. But one night I heard something that I found hard to believe at first, then I felt betrayed and that hurt. This memory or memories I'm about to show you is something I found out, it shows how far some people are willing to go to get what they want, whether they deserve it or not, a lot like Voldemort in a way,' Harry flicked his wand and brought the memory to life before he stepped off stage and into Severus' arms, Neville, Draco, Luna and Minerva stood around them while everyone watched as Harry stood in just a towel overhearing a conversation between Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley. The shocked gasps went around the great hall, but they got louder when Harry stood under his invisibility cloak listening to Molly Weasley tell her daughter to sleep with Harry and get pregnant, then they will get Harry as family and get his money. One memory after another showed Hermione, Ron, Ginny and sometimes Molly talking about how to get Harry to marry Ginny, how they had to keep acting like his friend so they could become liked and respected because they were friends with the chosen one. The last memory was of Harry walking alone down a dark corridor, everyone saw the spell hit his back, they saw Hermione, Ron and Ginny step towards a petrified Harry, Ron undressed Harry, Hermione gave him a potion, then they all heard them say that Harry didn't get an erection like the potion was meant to do, that Ginny was supposed to have sex and get pregnant. Finally they realised the potion didn't work so Hermione removed Harry's memory, Ron dressed Harry again then they left, leaving Harry petrified. The memory finished and all eyes turned to Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Molly before Kingsley walked over to them, disarmed them, ripped their awards from their chest, then gestured for two aurors to arrest them.

Shouting from almost everyone asking how they could treat Harry like that, after all he had done for their world. Kingsley and his aurors realised that had to get them out of there, so Kingsley gestured for the aurors to take them to the ministry so the victory party could commence.

'Even though that has shocked me and everyone here Harry, you do have real friends, I count myself as one of them. So before we kick off the music tell me, do you want them charged.'

'Yes, I want them to suffer for what they were doing, but also for taking my time from Sirius.'

'I'll take care of it in the morning, but I think like all of us, you deserve to have a good night. So Harry Potter, are you ready to party?'

'All night minister, let the music begin.'

'You heard the saviour, music,' Kingsley shouted then jumped off the stage as the band started playing. But Harry was surrounded by all his real friends, but it was Severus that kept his arms around Harry, he wasn't going to let his love go. They were never going to be apart again and no one will ever try to use or hurt Harry again, Severus made a silent promise that Harry will only know love, trust and happiness from that moment on, everything he deserved.

The end:


End file.
